Bunker 37
by mariahills-capsicle
Summary: The world has gone to hell, and Maria Hill only wants to protect her son from the chaos. Strange events begin reunited old friends and Maria finds that the only way to save her family is to travel with Tony Stark and the rest of their team to Stark's Bunker 37. But will Maria be able to protect her son and fix her relationship with his father. After Age of Ultron (technically).
1. Chapter 1: James

**Hello! And welcome to my new AU- Bunker 37. I hope you enjoy this first section, please let me know if you liked it and I'll definitely keep writing! If you like this, try out my other AU as well- Where my Fathers Died.**

 **Thanks for reading! :)**

 **-randomblueboots**

* * *

PROLOGUE

The red and blue quilt engulfed both her and her son in warmth and peace. He was fast asleep, his chubby fingers wrapped tightly around his teddy bear, his little lips curved into a small smile, his blue eyes- so familiar to her- closed tightly against the dark of night. She wondered what he was dreaming about. The little boy had no knowledge of things that were so familiar to her, things that she grew up with. He didn't know about television, newspapers, department stores, or money. He didn't understand what his aunt and uncle meant when they talked about old movies, or when they joked about old politicians. No, the four years of his life had been spent in a time when those things no longer existed. He lived on his Uncle Clint's farm with his Aunt Nat and his mother. They survived only thanks to the animals that resided there, the garden that they grew there, and the hunting they did in the woods surrounding Clint's acreage. He didn't have toys to play with, except for the few that his mother found in good condition when she went into town- (a dangerous venture for sure). He played with what was available to him in the outside world, and he used his imagination to come up with his own stories based on the ones his Aunt, Uncle, and mother told him before bed. Stories of heroes that he could only dream of at night. Perhaps that was what he was dreaming of now.

She pulled him closer to her under the covers and pressed a kiss to his forehead as she stared at the ceiling. She turned her head to look at the small cuckoo clock. It was 1:14am. Five years ago today the world had gone to hell. She didn't really want to think about it, usually it made her want to throw up. But since it was that time again, she figured it'd be respectful to at least pray for those who had died that day, and all the days after as a result of _their_ failure. And the first person she thought of was the man who had sacrificed so much, and in the end _too_ much, to save his country time and time again. She could see his smile in her mind, hear his voice- comforting her. She knew he was happier where he was, not dealing with the pain of watching his homeland suffer through the new normal it had created. However, his absence hurt not only her, but also their son, one of the millions of children who would grow up without a father, but also a child who would grow up having never known his father.

She remembered, it had been only a week after they had destroyed Ultron. It had appeared, even to all the scientists on the team, that Ultron was dead once and for all, but viruses aren't so easily cured. They had been celebrating that week. It was the best week of her life, she remembered, because it had been the week she had finally admitted to her son's father that she loved him more than anything. It had been a week of secret meetings, stolen kisses, sweet murmurings, and planning for the future. It had been _their_ week. And she had been ready to announce it to the world, to scream from the rooftops that she was in love with him. But then, Ultron attacked, and it wasn't them that he targeted. It was the world. First, he launched all nuclear missiles. Then he released a terrible, mutated virus that killed millions of people. His last swing, was to send out a world wide EMP. Ultron wiped out anything electric, including himself. He had killed himself to destroy the human race. "The Plagues of Ultron" they had called them. Three disastrous events that destroyed life as they knew it.

Her son's father had been called to come help in Washington DC, where there was immense destruction. His job would be to protect the president's family, and the vice president who was now to take the late president's position. The world, after the final attack, was already going into a terrible chaos. She begged him to stay with her, pleaded, knowing that it was too dangerous, that they needed to stick together. But he did the honorable thing. He turned against his passions, and he left her to save the world once again. It was only a month later that she found out she was pregnant with their son. But she never heard from his father again.

She turned over in her bed to look at her son again, and smiled. She felt tears roll down her cheeks, and she tasted salt. She wiped them away with one hand, and tried thinking of something else- something happier. When an hour passed by and she still couldn't sleep, she gently pulled herself away from her son, careful not to wake him up. She pulled on a robe and tiptoed downstairs, careful not to wake her friends who slept in the two rooms across the hall from her.

She put the kettle on the wood stove, where coals still burned brightly. Then she sat down in the arm chair by the window and stared out into the night. One instant the woods were dark and quiet, and the next instant a blue glow lit up a corner of her vision. It was coming from straight ahead, a small glow out in the woods. She frowned, pulling on a coat and boots. Never, in the four years that she had lived on Clint's farm, had she ever seen anything so peculiar. _There's something about it, though._ She thought as she grabbed a lantern and her gun. _Something that reminds me of the past._ She carefully stepped outside and marched through the crunching snow out towards where the soft blue light glowed in the deep woods.

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

 _One Week Earlier_

"Good Morning, peanut!" Maria leaned into the hug given by her four-year-old son, ruffling his blond hair.

"Mornin', Mama!" He grinned up at her, and she once again marveled at his perfection. It was the little things that she was thankful for today.

"Hey! It's the Captain!" Clint jumped down so he was crouching at Caleb's eye-level. "Good Morning, sir!" He saluted and Caleb ran to give him a hug as well.

"Good Morning, Cap." Natasha said nonchalantly from where she sat sipping coffee at the breakfast table.

"Mornin', Uncle Clint, Auntie Tasha!" Caleb smiled.

"Guess what, kiddo!" Clint grinned, lifting Caleb up into his arms.

"What?" Caleb gasped. At this point Clint spun him around and raced him out towards the entry way where the windows weren't covered and shouted.

"It snowed last night!" The squeal of delight that came from her child made Maria smile. She saw so much of his father in him sometimes it hurt, but it was a delight to see him so overjoyed.

"Alright, you two. Come back in here. Breakfast is ready." Maria called as she stood from her seat to examine the bacon Clint had been cooking.

"Mommy?" Caleb gushed as he came rushing back into the kitchen. "Can we go play in the snow after breakfast?!"

"Well, we have to go collect eggs before they freeze." Maria remarked, "So I'm sure, as soon as we're done with that we can build a snow man."

"Remember, Cap, we have to help Uncle Clint make dinner today. It's Thanksgiving!" Natasha insisted, "So you can't be out for too long."

"Oh yeah!" Caleb looked up at his mother as Clint served the bacon and eggs onto plates. "Are we gonna do the thankful list?"

"Of course!" Maria nodded.

The four of them ate breakfast together, Caleb shoveling his down rather quickly. He was very eager to get out into the snow.

"Slow down." His Aunt Tasha cautioned, "You'll choke."

When at last Breakfast was over, and the dishes had been cleaned, Maria helped Caleb pull on his snowsuit and other warm snow clothes. Providing clothes for a growing boy in the society of 2019 was nearly impossible. Maria and Natasha made monthly trips into town for supplies. The stores that had once been stock full of bath and bedroom items, or clothing, were now slowly running out. At some point, Maria promised herself, she'd pick up a book and learn how to sew because soon that would be the only other option. At least they had Clint's sheep.

Natasha had taught Maria how to knit. It was one of the first skills she had learned while living on the farm. In the early days, while Caleb was just a baby, Maria was confined to indoor space. So, Natasha taught her how to knit, and Maria knit hats, scarves, blankets, sweaters. She became an expert in all things knitting, and soon she even exceeded Natasha's skills. The sweater Caleb wore under his snow suit was one that Maria had finished knitting not too long before winter came. It made her smile to see it fit so well.

"What are you thankful for today, peanut?" She asked, as she helped him pull on his thick, knitted mittens.

"Snow!" Was his enthusiastic response.

Clint and Natasha went to check on the bigger animals, including the sheep, and Maria and Caleb went the other direction to collect eggs from the duck and chicken coops. The pond was frozen over this morning, as it had been for the past few weeks, so the ducks were still not very pleased. But once Caleb threw food out over the glassy ice they were quaking happily up at their two human friends.

"What are you thankful for, Mommy?" Caleb asked.

"You, peanut!" Maria answered, kissing him on the top of his head.

After their chores were done, the four of them had enough time to build a little snow man before needing to return back to the house to start Thanksgiving Dinner. Caleb and Maria immediately went to the cork board hanging on the living room wall and pulled out a large piece of paper to write on.

"Alright. Three things, Cap." Maria ordered.

"Mmm… I'm thankful for… You, Uncle Clint, and Auntie Tasha!"

"You did those last year!" Clint cried from the kitchen.

"Choose three other things." Maria said.

"I'm thankful for the turkey, and… the ducks because they're so happy…. And eggs."

"Eggs?" Maria inquired with a small smile.

"Yeah! Eggs are yummy!" Maria wrote out Calebs three things, and had him sign his name at the bottom. His 'b' was backwards, and his 'e' was especially sloppy today, but Maria didn't say anything. _Someday you'll miss the backwards 'b'._ She thought. _Hopefully that day won't come for a long time._

"You're turn!" Caleb said. Maria wrote quickly for her own, but happily:

 _1\. Bright Snow! 2. Happy Chickens! 3. Dinner with people I love!_ She read them aloud to Caleb who enthusiastically nodded his approval. Clint and Natasha were also required to write what they were thankful for. Clint wrote his in his sloppy script, all the while reading them to his adopted nephew:

 _1\. Arrows. 2. Food. 3. Natasha._

Finally, Natasha, trying to ignore Clint's last item, wrote hers in Russian and translated:

 _1\. One big Family. 2. Wool to keep us warm. 3. Clint's food._

At last it was time to turn everyone's complete attention on preparing their large Thanksgiving feast. Usually, on any day, they would have small meals in order to save food. But there were three occasions in the year when they had large dinners. Those were: Thanksgiving, Christmas, and Easter. Birthdays were second next to those three feasts. Clint would make a dessert to go with their small meals- something that had once been so prevalent was now nearly lost, and to Caleb it was a foreign thing. Something he only ate four times a year.

The preparation of the meal seemed to be going along fine until Clint noticed something.

"The turkey baster's broken!" He cried in dismay.

"Oh no. Whatever shall we do? Thanksgiving is ruined." Natasha rolled her eyes.

"Seriously, guys, I need one."

"It's fine, Clint. I'll just run into town." Maria offered.

"Are you sure?" Natasha's eyes widened. "You know how dangerous it is out there, in the city..."

"It'll be fine. Just a quick in and out for a turkey baster." She shrugged.

"The gangs?" Clint frowned, "Maria, it's fine, I can use something else-"

"No, seriously. I could use the fresh air anyways." Maria shrugged on her thick winter coat, and turned towards Caleb.

"Where are you going?" Caleb asked, his big blue eyes full of concern.

"I'm just going to town quick, okay? Just like when Auntie Tasha and I go sometimes to get clothes. I have to get something for Uncle Clint."

"But you're going alone!" Caleb said.

"It's going to be fine, peanut. I did lots of stuff like this before you were born. I'll be back before you know it. Why don't you help Auntie Tasha get some of the vegetables from the cellar?"

"Okay..." Caleb stood up, and reluctantly watched his mother leave the house.

Maria pulled on her gloves as she marched down the snowy driveway that would lead her out onto the main highway. The snow was a few inches deep, but not enough to go over her boots- another thing she was thankful for today. It was a long walk into town, and usually Nat and her took the horse- Cal. But since Maria was going alone she wanted to be a little less conspicuous. Lucky, Clint's golden retriever mix, followed her down the road and she was glad for that little company. After the long walk through the woods and over the gate, Maria found herself facing the abandoned vast expanse of the highway. In the distance she could see the town, and she and Lucky began marching that way.

The Streets were dead silent, except for the falling of snow from branches and rooftops, and the soft cooing of pigeons. _Thank god the gangs aren't running around today._ It was probably the snow. After the fall of the government, groups of people banded together. Gangs controlled different parts of the states, and those who joined them were generally safe, but they usually had to take part in all sorts of unsavory 'rituals'. Gangs patrolled towns, and those they caught who refused to join them were tortured and killed brutally. The one event that was brought to Maria's mind was one of the nights she and Nat came to town to fetch some new bath towels. The gang that 'owned' their town had come on patrol and two unlucky people had been caught and refused to join them. Maria and Nat had to remain hidden while the gang members skinned the man alive, and flogged the woman until she died. The very memory made Maria want to vomit. _Lets put aside nasty thoughts._ She sighed. _It's thanksgiving._

She and Lucky reached the town in record time. Maria happily hurried over to a store that might have a turkey baster, but just at that moment, a figure came around the corner and she spun around into an alley. Lucky was still out in the snow, chasing a pigeon. She knew, if the person who had come around the corner was particularly hungry, they wouldn't hesitate to shoot the dog. _Lucky! Dammit! Clint's going to kill me!_ There was a long silence, and Maria could hear Lucky panting, the stranger, whoever he or she was, didn't move for a long moment.

"Hello, dog." A husky voice said. "You don't look very hungry..."

Maria slowly pulled the pistol out from her belt, and took a deep breath. Then she leaped out from where she was hiding, her pistol pointing to where the figure stood. Pale blue eyes widened at her appearance, and she nearly dropped her gun.

"J-James?!" She breathed, hardly believing her own eyes.

"Maria!"

"Oh my god!" The gun fell to the snow and she flew into the soldier's arms. He was the first friend she had seen since the beginning of hell. He was the first Avenger besides Clint and Nat who she had laid eyes on in five whole years. James Buchanan Barnes. She pulled away, to look at him again, just to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

"It really is you?" He asked.

"Yes! I mean, but… it's you?"

"Yeah… how long has it been?" He frowned.

"Five… five years." She replied. "Oh, you'll have to come have thanksgiving with us!" She grinned. "I'm so glad to see you."

"Us?" He inquired.

"Clint and Nat, and-"

"You're with Clint and Nat?!" He gasped.

"Yes! I have been for four years now." She smiled, picking her gun up from the snow and tucking it back into her belt. "Well, technically four years and five weeks… I mean, Caleb's birthday was five weeks ago..."

"Caleb…?" Bucky frowned. Maria looked up at him, and shook her head.

"Have you heard from Steve?" She whispered. The dark haired avenger frowned, and was silent but after a moment he said:

"I saw him in DC… three years ago. What's this about?"

"It's just… he said he would come back, and he hasn't."

"Maria…?" Bucky sighed. "Who's Caleb?"

"Caleb is my son." Maria whispered. "Born four years ago."

"Four years… Steve's son." Bucky's eyes widened.

"Yes…" Maria confirmed, "Caleb Josiah Rogers."

* * *

 **REVIEW! REVIEW! *throws review button in your face* pleeeaaaseeee? :(**


	2. Chapter 2: Stitches

**Yes... I wrote this chapter with help from my younger brothers...**

 **No... I am not ashamed because I don't know enough about guns...**

 **Enjoy!**

 **-randomblueboots**

* * *

It was only a few seconds after those words had left her mouth that they heard the shouts of men. _The gang!_ The thought hit Maria like a bullet. She and Bucky couldn't take all of them, no matter how much training they'd had, at least- not like this. They needed an advantage. She acted instantly, grabbing Lucky by the collar and dragging both the dog and the former Hydra assassin into the Department store behind them. She yanked them both away from the shattered windows and pulled them into the back room. There she shut what was left of the door and held the dog close to her.

"Shh..." She whispered, looking up at Bucky's pale blue eyes. He knew just as well as she that getting in the way of the gangs that roamed and owned territory across the US was just plain stupid. But, they also both knew, that food was scarce- especially in the winter. Fights were more likely to take place in late fall to early spring, while there was snow on the ground. Its what scared Maria the most- thinking that someday her baby would be introduced to all the violence that Ultron had left for them.

Bucky held a finger to his lips, and gently pulled her with him under the sturdy desk on the other side of the room. She dragged Lucky with them, praying that the dog would remain quiet. If someone were to walk in the room they wouldn't be able to see them at first, but Maria knew that Lucky wouldn't hesitate to try and protect her. Though she was kind of doubting that now that she had seen the way the dog reacted after meeting Bucky. Lucky hadn't seemed at all concerned by Bucky's presence. _He at least tries to protect me from chickens._ Maria almost smiled.

At this point they could hear voices. Someone had entered the store. _Shit. Our footprints!_ Seeing that no prints left the store, some of the gang members decided to look to see who was hiding. Bucky's eyes widened, and Maria knew he had realized the same thing. He made some hand movements and Maria nodded slowly. Their only way of escape was a small window above the desk. They could either try and get out through there or fight their way through the gang. It was just a matter of deciding which one was less of a risk. _If they catch us half-way through the window, we're dead. If there are more gang members than usual, we're dead._

Maria pressed her fist against the palm of her hand. _Fight._ Bucky nodded slowly, and then gestured for her to follow him. They could still take the gang by surprise. Bucky gestured for them to stand on either side of the rotten door. Maria held up her gun, ready to fight. _They're savages. They won't hesitate to kill all of us._ She thought. _Fear and hunger drives people to desperate measures._

Bucky pulled the model 1887 shotgun from the strap on his back and held his finger to his lips one more time, two seconds later the door burst in and two gang members rushed right in on Lucky who bared his teeth and let out a deep growl. Bucky swung the butt of his gun down on the back of the dark-haired one's head, and Maria slammed her pistol across the other one's forehead. Blood splattered across the peeling wallpaper and both gang members fell to the floor with a thump. Maria pulled another pistol from the pants of one of the men and made sure it was loaded and ready.

"Are you ready?" Bucky whispered.

"Hell, yes." Maria hissed. Then, with Lucky following behind them, the Winter Soldier and Deputy Director Maria Hill stepped out into the department store.

* * *

Clint was growing concerned. Usually he would be able to see Maria making her way down the driveway through the trees at this point, especially since she was only going to town for one thing. Natasha was trying to keep little Caleb occupied with crayons and old puzzles, and he seemed to enjoy trying to fit the pieces together. He was a smart kid, and Clint smiled, thinking that Tony would have been proud of his little nephew. _Maria might never have called Tony "Uncle" for Caleb, but Steve would have._

"You try and finish the border." Natasha encouraged the four-year-old. "I'm going to go make sure Uncle Clint's not burning the sweet potatoes." She entered the kitchen only moments later.

"I've checked the front windows five times now and I still can't see her coming." Clint whispered.

"Something's wrong." Natasha agreed. It was a long walk to town, but Maria was always quick, even with the snow. "It's my turn to stay with Caleb, why don't you go try and find her."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Clint." Natasha grabbed his arm. "Take your bow." There was worry in her green eyes, but Clint smiled.

"Sure. I don't think I'll need it though. She's just fine." He kissed Natasha quickly on the cheek and rushed to pull on his boots and grab his bow.

"Where's Uncle Clint goin'?" Caleb asked, his blue eyes following Clint as the archer pulled on his hat and slammed the door behind him leaving the house.

"He's just going to get Lucky." Natasha reassured the boy.

* * *

Maria's heart rate was elevated, and her hands were shaking which was probably not a good thing to go with the two pistols she held. She and Bucky were trying to move as quietly as they could across the grimy tiled floor of the old department store. They could hear numerous voices and the shuffling of feet outside where it was beginning to snow harder. As the two of them came closer to the windows Bucky gestured for her to go across to the large second window. They would come from both places. _The gang is just outside the shop._ Maria could hear them clearly now. They were waiting for their members to bring out the people who were hiding in the department store. _Tough luck, assholes._

She looked across the shop to watch Bucky, waiting for his signal. She was ready, and in the next second he mouthed, "Now". They burst through the broken windows, catching the gang totally by surprise. There were about twenty of them, maybe a few more. A huge bang from Bucky's shotgun- _One down… nineteen to go._ The men and women were all struggling to pull out their own weapons while Maria fired her pistols, and Bucky fired his shotgun again. One man came running up to Bucky holding a long knife tightly in one hand. _Ooh, big mistake._ Maria almost laughed out loud. It had been five years since she'd fought with Bucky Barnes, but she still knew what was coming. Bucky swung his metal arm and it slammed against the man's jaw.

 _Ouch. His jaw's broken._ A couple of teeth flew out of the man's mouth and he collapsed in groaning pain. Blood stained the white snow red. Maria fired her pistols again, knocking a few others to the ground when suddenly a bullet, coming from the other direction shot through her upper arm, just below her shoulder. Sharp, agonizing pain made her drop one of her pistols. _Fuck!_ She was bleeding everywhere, a deep red stain growing on her gray coat.

"Maria!" Bucky knocked another man to the ground and fell to his knees to apply pressure to the wound. That was when both of them saw where the bullet had come from.

"You've messed with the wrong group." The woman had a thick southern accent and had war paint the color of blood spread across her cheeks and forehead. Her blond hair was a rat's nest, and her eyes were wild with rage. Behind her were ten to fifteen more men and women, eager for revenge. "Skin them alive!" She hissed. But just as one man stepped forward to begin the deed, an arrow flew right into his eye, and he collapsed to the ground.

 _Clint!_ Maria had never felt so relieved. She didn't know where the archer was, but she was so thankful he had come. Another three arrows came flying out at the same time. Three more down.

"Find the archer!" The woman screamed, then she turned to Maria and Bucky, but the winter soldier had pulled his modified M4 rifle from his back and began to fire over all the rest of the gang members. No regular man could shoot with perfect accuracy because the M4 was a fully automatic rifle, but Bucky was able to stand his ground, and in seconds all the men were finished. He dropped his gun in the snow and then ripped Maria's coat off to examine her wound.

"Shit. Hold on a sec." He turned around to one of the bodies of the gang and ripped half his shirt off. "You're lucky. The bullet really only just grazed you." He said as he tightened the dark blue cloth around her arm. Maria winced, but didn't reply. "It's pretty deep, so as soon as we get back to your guys' place we're going to have to stitch it up." Maria heard the scream of the last gang member searching for Clint. _Guess Clint found him first._

"Hey, guys!" Clint grinned, "I found a turkey baster!" He held up the small plastic device that Maria had originally come into town for. "I also saved your asses!" He said.

"I had it completely under control." Bucky replied, but was smiling anyways as he helped Maria to her feet.

" _We_ had it under control." Maria corrected him. "And actually, we didn't really. Clint was a nice distraction for those assholes."

"Well, congrats, guys! We destroyed about half the gang!" Clint looked around, "That one's dead, that one's dead, that one's going to die, that one's going to get an infection… that one… eww. Did you break his jaw?"

"Clint." Bucky grinned. "It's nice to see you again." They shook hands firmly.

"Likewise." Clint turned to Maria, "Lets get you home to clean that wound." He said.

"Yes, sir." Maria felt a little sick. "Just… I don't want Caleb to see."

"I'll make sure Nat has him occupied until you're all cleaned up." Clint promised.

"Thanks."

* * *

Clint kept his promise and told Nat to take Caleb to feed the pigs while he smuggled Maria back into the house. Bucky followed along and they all went into the master bathroom where Maria sat on the side of the tub. Bucky sat down next to her and Clint ran to get the medical kit.

"Maybe I should do the work." Clint offered, but Bucky shook his head and held up his metal arm.

"My hand won't shake."

"Here." Clint held out a bottle of whiskey, and Maria took a swig.

"You might want a little more of that." Bucky warned as he threaded the very large needle. Maria groaned, she hated needles, but she was beginning to feel lightheaded, and that usually wasn't a good sign. So she took a few more gulps of the amber liquid. It burned as it went down but it warmed her insides and it made her feel safe.

"Steady her." Bucky said to Clint. The archer gripped Maria's left shoulder and arm. Bucky grabbed the whiskey and poured some over the needle.

"That's good stuff!" Clint whined.

"I'm not really a fan of infection, and I'm sure Maria isn't as well." Bucky replied calmly. He carefully untied the blue cloth from her arm and pulled off her t-shirt so she was only in her tank top. Clint held her arm and back tightly and Bucky once again uncapped the whiskey. He poured the burning liquid over the bullet wound and Maria groaned, grabbing Clint's sweatshirt and gripping it tightly.

"Fuck, Barnes, would you just stitch it?" She moaned. Bucky poured some more whiskey on the needle and then Maria felt the prick against her skin. Tightening her grip on Clint's sweater she tried not to think about it, closing her eyes tight against the blood and pain. She tried to think of something else, but it was becoming more and more difficult. It only took a few minutes for Bucky to finish the job. He tied off the stitches and clipped the leftover string with surgical scissors. He carefully pulled bandages out of the med kit and wrapped the wound so that it was snug, but not too tight.

"I'll get you a clean shirt." Clint offered.

"Thanks." Maria breathed.

"You alright?" Bucky asked, as he cleaned the blood off the needle.

"Yeah." Maria nodded.

"Thanks for sticking with me." He said with a smile. "I know you have many more things to lose than I do. I can't wait to meet Steve's kid."

"Look, about that… Caleb doesn't really know anything about his father. He knows he was a hero, he knows he was a great man, but he doesn't know that… he doesn't know his dad's dead."

"Maria." Bucky froze, frowning. "Steve's not dead."

"How do you know?" Maria snapped.

"How do you know he is?" Bucky replied. "You're playing a guessing game, and if you're going to do that… you might as well look on the positive side of things. Tell yourself what you tell your son. Steve _is_ alive, and he's still working to help this country!"

"I did!" Maria said, her blue eyes filling with tears, "I did for four years! And… he still hasn't come back to me!"

Bucky's blue eyes filled with pain. "I know. It's hard, but… He'll show up. I know Steve. _You_ know Steve. He wouldn't give up that easy."

"Thanks, Bucky." Maria smiled through her tears. "For everything." Clint came in with a red long sleeve shirt, and picked up the bloody shirt and coat.

"Caleb's waiting downstairs." He said, tossing Maria the shirt. "I'm going to take this out to the burn pile if you'd check on the turkey for me." He handed Bucky the turkey baster, and then turned away. Maria pulled on the red shirt, with a little help from Bucky. Then, together, they made their way downstairs.

* * *

 **REVIEWS FOR CHAPTER ONE:**

 **ChElfi:** Very interesting. I like it. Your a/u's always have an interesting spin away from the original. Look forward to the next chapter.

 _I cannot tell you how much I'm enjoying writing AUs. They're so entertaining and I'm sure there will be more after I finish these two. I'm glad you like them._

 **Guest:** oh you should definitely continue this...looking forward to next chapter  & btw your other story where my fathers died is really amazing ...keep up the good work and update soon.

 _I'm so glad you like it- both of them! I hope you liked this update as well! More to come for sure!_

 **Still Waters:** This is a very promising start. I love the idea of Nat, Clint, Maria and Caleb hiding out at his place. I'm looking forward to where you go with this.

 _Clint's farm seemed like a very appropriate place to hide out- especially when you've got an apocalyptic world like this one. It's pretty secluded and safe- definitely off the map. I think I've got the basics planned out. I know where I want it to end up, it's just a matter of getting there. Thanks for reading!_

 **GabycatStark13:** #Kermozo  
oh so, so beautiful 3  
Continue soon, and the other too, please 3

 _I'm so happy you like it! I'm definitely going to be working on them both- I swear! I love these AUs._

 **Ahhh! I know that two other people reviewed and that I approved those reviews but for some reason they're not showing up... :(**

 **I really want to reply to everyone's reviews- I really do! Thank you all so much for reading, and hopefully tomorrow those reviews will show up and I'll be able to respond to them... I'll just edit the chapter when they do!**

 **I want to thank you all for reviewing! Keep doing that because it really encourages me to continue this and other stories!**

 **-randomblueboots**


	3. Chapter 3: 23C

**So, here's chapter Three... it's a little short, but I hope you like it anyways! :D**

 **Also: _Of course_ Steve knows all the verses to the Star Spangled Banner... pffft... it's the Star Spangled Banner. **

**Thanks for reading!  
**

 **-randomblueboots**

* * *

Just as they were reaching the half-way point on the stairs Maria heard a bloodcurdling scream. She gasped, knowing instantly that it was her son. And it was filled with agony.

"Caleb."

"Maria, no!" Bucky grabbed her arm and she almost ripped away from him. "Anything could be down there!" _In our house?_ In the four years they had lived there- all of Caleb's life- no one had ever found Clint's farm. It was a fortress that had no walls. But, that didn't mean it _couldn't_ happen. Bucky had left his guns up stairs in the bathroom, and Maria didn't have her two pistols- Clint had set them aside as soon as they had gotten to the house. But Bucky, resilient as he was, pulled two long knives from sheaths strapped to his shins. He handed one to Maria and together they stalked down the stairs to what felt like deadly silence. As they reached the kitchen Maria heard her son whimpering, and Natasha comforting him. She heard no sign of intruder, but it was always best to be careful. She gave Bucky a nod and together they whipped around the corner, knives held out before them.

There was no one in the living room except for Caleb and Nat. Maria breathed a sigh of relief, but when she saw tears streaming down her child's face she handed the knife to Bucky and rushed to his side.

"Baby, what happened?" She whispered, pulling him into her arms and noting the terrible scrape across his knee.

"He tripped and fell onto the nail sticking out of the divider." Natasha pointed to the divider between the entry hall and the living room. Sure enough there was a small nail head sticking up from strip of metal. It made Maria wince.

"Are you alright, Caleb?" She asked. He nodded slowly, clinging tightly to her shirt. She saw fear in his blue eyes and she followed his gaze to land on Bucky. Caleb had never met another living human being in all his four years, though he had heard stories. He knew how his father was the bravest man on earth, and he had fought battles for peace with many other heroes- men and women courageous and strong. But he had never met anyone else. It had always been just his Mommy, Auntie Tasha, and Uncle Clint. His father and the others were more like fairytales. "Peanut," Maria whispered, "This is your Uncle Bucky. He was one of your Daddy's very good friends." There was a pause, but Caleb's eyes lit up as he processed the information his mother had just given him.

"You know my daddy?" He asked.

"I do." Bucky emphasized his words as if to remind Maria that he would always use present tense when it came to Steve and the rest of their friends and she should too.

"What's he like?" Caleb asked.

"He's the bravest man I know." Bucky said with a smile.

"Tell me a story!" Caleb begged. For a moment Bucky looked confused and then he gave Caleb a big grin, sheathed his knives, and sat with his legs crossed in front of the four-year-old.

"There was this one time, way back a long time ago, when I was in the army. Your daddy hadn't joined yet, he wasn't strong enough. But when he wasn't there I was kidnapped by the Nazi soldiers."

"Did they hurt you?" Caleb gasped. Natasha was grabbing the bandaids from the cupboard and smiled at hearing the young boy's excitement.

"Not too much. Thankfully though, your Daddy was there to help me out. He came barreling through the Nazi forces to rescue me and the other men in my group..."

* * *

STEVE

It had been three years since he'd been in DC, and now that he was back he was in awe of what he saw. What had once been a place that had represented freedom was now a desolate wasteland. It had been his job all those years ago to guide the president out of the hell hole while destruction rained down on them from all around. He had barely succeeded. Why he had come back to the nuclear wasteland was unclear to even him. The silence in the air made him ache for company. And looking up now at the crumbling white house, an emotion stirred in him that he hadn't felt in some time. He remembered the radio on that day, how announcers had been screaming in disbelief. _"The capitol itself has been struck by a nuclear missile! We can see the cloud from here!"_

Steve moved on, past the old white building and through the debris of the city. It wasn't until he was a few blocks away from his old apartment building that he realized he was humming.

 _Oh, say, can you see, by the dawn's early light,  
What so proudly we hail'd at the twilight's last gleaming?_

He quieted his mind, trying not to think of the old song when he looked up at his old apartment building. This was where he always stayed when he was in DC. He, Sam, and Bucky all had rented it together since the three of them frequently visited the Capitol. Maria had visited the Capitol often too, before SHIELD fell and she began to work for the Avengers- before the Plagues of Ultron. But that was before the three men had gotten the apartment.

It was a dangerous climb up to the third story where his old home-away-from-home was, but he made it with ease, despite the rifle and shield strapped to his back. The third floor seemed relatively undamaged- at least, the half he cared about was alright. The other half had nearly crumbled to nothing over the years. He made his way down the hallway, humming again, smiling at the thought of maybe sleeping in a real bed tonight.

 _No refuge could save the hireling and slave  
From the terror of flight or the gloom of the grave:  
And the star-spangled banner in triumph doth wave  
O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave._

He came to door 23C, and pulled out his keys, finding the one with blue fingernail polish. Maria had painted all their keys so they were organized better. She said it would help them keep things in order. He didn't mind so much, it was useful sometimes. He supposed now it didn't really matter. He swung open the door and to his surprise, there was no dust cloud to greet him. He knew instantly something was off. He hadn't been here in five whole years… there should have been dust everywhere, maybe even rotting food. Or dead rats… or something! That was when it hit him- the frying pan. Right in his face.

* * *

MARIA

Bucky couldn't stay long. It was only four days after Thanksgiving that Maria found herself saying goodbye to the Winter Soldier. It hurt to see him go. Caleb had grown to love the mysterious man- always so excited to hear one of his stories. It was early morning, exactly three days after Thanksgiving that he had come bounding down the stairs with a big grin on his face, hollering,

"Uncle Bucky! Uncle Bucky! Will you tell me another story about my Daddy?!" He skidded into the living room where the four adults were gathered around a fire Natasha had just started.

"Maybe not right now, Cap, I've got to get packing." Maria watched her son's excitement die away instantly.

"You're leaving?!"

"I'm sorry, kiddo, I have to. You see, I'm trying to find your Daddy, and all our friends- just like when he found me a long time ago."

"But..." There was no way Caleb could argue with Bucky, when he knew the man was heading out to find his father. Maria knew her son desperately missed the man he had never met before and it her heart ached to see him so lost without his father.

"Maybe after I'm done packing my things we can talk about your pops." Bucky said, "You wanna help me?"

"Sure..." Caleb looked up at his mother with a sigh.

"Why don't you show Uncle Bucky the root cellar." Maria suggested, "After you get dressed of course."

"Alright." Caleb hurried upstairs to find some suitable clothing for the cold weather outside.

"You can take whatever you need." Clint offered. "I know you have a long way to go before you get to LA."

"Thank you, I really appreciate that." Bucky nodded.

"What's in LA?" Maria asked.

"One of Stark's mansions." Bucky replied. "Very fancy. If someone's not there I'll be shocked." "You'll be making stops on the way, though?" Maria asked.

"Of course." Bucky nodded. "All the regular SHIELD outposts and safe houses."

"I wish… I wish there was a way of staying in touch." Maria smiled.

* * *

It was late that night after Caleb was put to bed and Nat and Clint finally turned in that Maria looked over at her husband's friend and whispered.

"James?"

"Yeah?"

"You'll tell him… where am I, that I'm waiting… if you find him?"

" _When_ I find him?" Bucky said with a smile. "I wouldn't dream of doing otherwise, Maria."

"Thank you." Maria felt relief fill her and she prayed that night that Bucky would find Steve. The next morning the Winter Soldier was gone when they woke up and life returned to what was relatively normal, until two nights later, when Maria saw the light in the woods. She thought perhaps Bucky had come back, but… it was that night that everything changed.

* * *

 **REVIEWS FOR CHAPTER TWO:**

 **bellapaige88:** Disclaimer - I tend to review as I read, often answering my own questions, spell checking, adding pointless information or fun facts, sometimes songs that the chapter reminds me of. I talk more to the characters then the writer. If you can understand my reviews, then I applaud you ... anyway enjoy.

That's a really old shotgun.

I would want to go up against Maria and Bucky. And with Clint on the way … hell no.

MARIA!

Thank god you got the turkey baster *rolls eyes*

Steve is alive … I just know it. Otherwise this is the most depressing Caphill fic ever.

 _You don't have to apologize, I totally get it. It's like when I talk aloud when reading a really good book. :)_

 _My brother informs me that the Model 1887 **he believes** is not the year it was made but just the Model Number. Please don't quote him on that, he's fourteen and not even close to being a gun expert. :P _

_Also, I would never kill Steve. I know that's just giving it away, but I just can't do it. I love them all too much. It would be too depressing to write!_

 **stephschmee:** I really enjoy your story! I can't wait to see where you are bringing your character and I enjoy the way you write them! You've made loyal reader!

 _Thanks so much! I'm so glad you like it! :D_

 **Selena8712:** I love it and I can't wait for an update!

 _Yay! I hope you liked this one too!_

 **Lalocadelosbolis:** You story is so great please continuous. Your story is very good , Greetings from Colombia .  
Sincerely: LaLocadelosbolis  
P.D : Could include daisy agents of shield

 _Hi! I'm so glad you like it!_

 _It would definitely be interesting to include some AOS characters, but what I was thinking is if I finish this story and I really like it (because I'm thinking this won't be a series, just a one story thing) I'll go back and write a story about what happens to the Agents of SHIELD team during this time period, and I'm thinking that would be really fun to do. What do you think? My main focus, of course, would be on Daisy in that one where in this one my main focus is Maria._

 **Still Waters:** Great job of bringing Bucky into the fold. I really like this little family and look forward to the search for Steve.

 _Thanks! So happy everyone likes this! We'll see what happens. Somehow Steve and Maria are reunited, of course, but exactly **how** is the mystery! ;)_

 **Jokerang:** Have you played any of the Call of Duty or Battlefield games? You could get your guns from there without anything else. This is interesting, please continue.

 _I have played a little bit of CoD, but I mostly leave that to my brothers. I prefer Skyrim and Bioshock... oooh and Portal. Things like that. It's actually been a little bit since I've played anything on the xbox... My brothers usually use it. Kind of miss it now. :)_

 **holsvick:** Loving this apocalyptic world. Can't wait to see where this goes!

 _I'm soooo glad you like it! :D_

 **Thanks everyone for reviewing! It's always so encouraging to get replies to what I write! I hope to see you all in the next chapter. Sorry this one was so short...  
**

 **Remember to review! :D**


	4. Chapter 4: Relief

**Hey! Sorry, I feel like this is a little later than usual. D: Ah well. Just so you all know, what I do is I write a chapter for this and then a chapter for my other story "Where my Fathers Died". I go back and forth, basically. So that's why it seems like such a long time in between the chapters.**

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

 **-randomblueboots**

 **PS. It might be helpful to remind yourself what happened at the very end of the Prologue, because that's were this takes off from.**

 **PPS. I'm probably going to be changing my name on fanfiction to what it is on tumblr- so look out for that coming here soon.**

 **Thanks all, for being patient! :D**

* * *

The biting cold of the night kept Maria's tired eyes awake, and tinted her cheeks a bright red as she marched out into the wind and snow towards what was definitely a blue glowing light. It had been years since she had seen anything like it. She prayed to god it was not some sort of hunter, looking for prey, or one of the gang members back for revenge. _I should have gone to wake up Clint or Nat first._ She thought. She trudged down the hill from the farmhouse, past the animal pens, and towards the woods. _It's fucking cold._ She thought, trying to breathe in the ice cold air. It made her shiver as pushed through the frost branches of a fir tree and into the forest. The blue light appeared to be coming closer. She had to be quite now. Despite the cold air, she couldn't breathe heavily, she could be too easily detected. She tiptoed through the snow, brushing aside branches silently. She slowly pulled out her pistol and raised it, ready for the worst. It was in that moment, as she hid behind the branches of a tree, her breath turning into fog on the air, she heard an angry voice.

"Okay, time for quiet-quiet mode, now." There was a click that she didn't recognize and the blue light vanished. Maria froze, trying not to make a sound. Someone was coming, she could hear thumps in the snow as the figure made its way closer to her. Then… absolute silence. _Oh God._ Panic was setting in. She couldn't die- not today. Once again, her brain reminded her of her failure. _You should have woken Clint and Nat._

There was a _swoosh!_ And something cold and hard grabbed her arm. It's grip was like iron, and Maria cried out, swinging her gun to fire. The towering figure knocked the weapon from her hand and she screamed again, swinging her fist, despite the gunshot wound in her shoulder, to punch the thing in the face. Her knuckles met metal, and excruciating, sharp pain shot up her fingers through her wrist. This wasn't something of the present, this was like one of her nightmares. This metal armor was something of the past.

"I don't give a damn if you're wearing knight's armor, asshole! I will shuck you like an oyster and fucking tear you apart!" The armor froze, and dropped her into the cold snow. She cradled her right hand. She couldn't see in the dark, but she could feel that her middle and ring fingers were broken.

"Agent Hill?" Her name on this thing's lips made her look up suddenly. She recognized the voice now, and since she wasn't panicking anymore she saw the outline of the armor and recognized it. _It can't be…_ There was a click, like before, and the blue glowing light brightened the forest around her. She squinted, her eyes trying to adjust to the light coming from the circle in the middle of the armor's chest.

"Stark…?" She breathed, in awe of the suit that he'd somehow managed to create.

"Holy fuck, it is you." Tony breathed. His face mask popped up and she could see his face now- still the same old goatee, somehow he'd taken time to continue to shave after the world collapsed. He was smiling, his brown eyes shone with excitement. "I was hoping I'd find someone here- at Clint's farm, I mean. I was afraid, though, that they wouldn't be particularly friendly people."

"How… What...?"

"Is there anyone else with you?" Tony frowned, holding out his hand to help her back to her feet. She took it with her left hand, still holding her right hand to her chest.

"With me…? Yes..." Still a little dazed, Maria lifted her eyes to look at him again she counted off her fingers, listing names as if he knew about everyone already. "Clint and Nat, and Caleb..." She whispered.

"Clint and Natasha are here?!" Tony looked excited. "Wait, who's Caleb?" Maria ignored the question.

"You should come with me. I've got to bandage this thing before it gets bumped around too much, and Nat and Clint will be glad to see you." Tony noticed her broken fingers for the first time and winced.

"Ooh… sorry." Then he grinned, tapping his chest light. "You lead the way, and I'll light it." Maria smiled, she would never admit it but it was good to see Stark again. Though, she couldn't help but feel that he was here for a reason.

* * *

STEVE

The world returned to him slowly and in a blur. His head was pounding and he felt the blood drying on his cheek. _What happened?_ The fog in his head began to clear and he was able to see where he was. He was lying on the tan, leather sofa of his old apartment. Though the sofa was more torn up and stained than he remembered, it was in better condition than most sofas he'd seen in those past few years. He groaned, gingerly touching the cut on his forehead. It wasn't too big, but it was swollen and probably terribly bruised. It was then he remembered what had happened.

 _Someone's here! Someone's in my apartment, and-_ He froze, looking down at his feet and hands. _If there is someone here why am I still alive? Or, at least, how come they didn't tie me up?_

There was a rustling from behind the door to one of the two bedrooms, and Steve stood quickly. He felt dizzy, and had to grip the sofa arm for support, before ducking towards the front door where he saw his weapons stored- his shotgun and two pistols along with his shield. Holding out a pistol in one hand, he held the shield close to him, and advanced towards the door. The door opened slowly and whoever stood behind it paused, staring at the sofa where Steve used to be.

"Umm… Cap?" The familiar voice made Steve lower his shield and pistol slowly.

"S-Sam?" The tall man stepped from behind the door, exactly as Steve remembered him, except, he had grown a full beard. That wasn't much of a surprise, most everyone who was left on earth didn't have time to shave.

"Thank god." Sam sighed. "When I hit you with that frying pan and looked down to actually see your face I thought I'd killed you. I don't think I could have ever forgiven myself."

"Sam… but… how long have you been here?!" Steve gasped.

"When Ultron's last plague hit I started making my way out of LA and towards DC."

"It was a waste land! The nuclear bomb hit just before that." Steve frowned.

"Well… I've only been here for about a year. This place was an absolute mess. I was able to clean it up pretty nicely though. I think after the bomb hit most people stay away from DC, means a lot more canned food and goodies for me."

"Sam..." Steve grinned. "It's really good to see you."

"Same to you, Cap. Why don't you come sit down? We've got a lot to talk about."

* * *

MARIA

Tony followed her up the hill, past the animals, back to the entry way of the house. There, he took off his suit, which turned into a neat little briefcase. Trying to hide that she was impressed, and extremely curious, Maria led him into the house and into their little living room. There, she got the fire blazing by placing some extra logs on the warm coals, then set the kettle on to brew some tea. Coffee was pretty much non-existent, at least in their house it was.

"Stay here. I'll go wake Nat and Clint." Tiptoeing up the stairs, Maria looked back at the billionaire with a shake of her head. He was sitting on the stool by the fire, holding his hands out to the blaze. He was clean, and dressed nicely- as if time had stopped for him alone. He looked like he'd stepped out a portal that led to five years ago. He looked like the Tony Stark Maria remembered, and that concerned her. _Perhaps 'concern' isn't the right word._ She thought.

No, she was more curious. She wanted to know what Tony Stark had been doing the past few years to stay alive _and clean._

When she reached the top of the stairs she moved silently down the hall. The boarded up window at the end of the hall let in slivers of moonlight through the cracks. The sky had cleared, it had stopped snowing- for now. She came up to Clint and Nat's door and sighed softly, looking back at her room across the hall to make sure the door was closed tightly. She didn't want to wake Caleb. Then she rapped softly on the door. At first there was silence, but then she heard a soft shuffle. The bed creaked gently and feet in nice wool socks padded across the floor. In the next second Natasha stood in the open doorway to the room she shared with her boyfriend. Her long red hair was down. She was wearing one of Clint's sweatshirts and her own red flannel pajama pants. Though she looked tired, she was alert, and her eyes were bright with worry.

"What's wrong?" She whispered.

"Nothing-"

"Having trouble sleeping?"

"No. Look, Stark's downstairs."

"What?!" Natasha hissed.

"Shh! I don't want to wake-"

"Clint!" Natasha turned back towards the darkness of her bedroom. "Clint!" A muffled groan was her only reply, and she rolled her eyes and stalked back over to her bed. "Get up!" She said, shaking the archer.

"Awww… come on..." He sighed. "What?!"

"Stark's downstairs." The archer sat up quickly and looked over at Maria in the doorway.

"No way."

"Come see for yourself. I've got the kettle boiling." Maria tiptoed back downstairs, knowing the former assassins would be following her.

"So… who's Caleb? A new boyfriend?" For a moment Maria actually thought she saw worry in Stark's brown eyes as he asked the question.

"No." She shook her head. "What kind of tea do you want?"

"Oh! Did the assassins have a kid-?"

"No." Maria frowned, though she knew Nat and Clint had run out of any form of birth control a while ago. It would be only a matter of time before they made a mistake.

"Didn't think so." Tony snorted.

"Tony." Clint stood at the foot of the stairs, his eyes wide in awe as he stared at the man sitting in front of the fire. Maria watched the scene unfold as she pulled the small first aid kit out from one of the shelves in the living room and began to make a splint for her two broken fingers.

"Nice beard, Legolas. How's life?" Tony grinned.

"Fine, but-"

"Hey, Romanoff! How are you?"

"I'd be better if I were asleep." Nat replied coolly. Tony actually looked hurt.

"Sorry. I don't really plan my visits for daytime. These days it seems like there is no night and day, just- survive twelve hours, and then survive another twelve in the dark. So basically-"

"Hard and fucking harder." Clint supplied.

"Yeah."

"What do you mean 'visits'?" Natasha asked. Maria listened carefully as she finished up her make-shift splint, and turned to pour peppermint tea for everyone. At the question Tony's eyes brightened with excitement.

"I've been finding everyone!" He exclaimed.

"You mean all the avengers?" Clint frowned.

"Yeah! So far I've found most of us!"

"What?" Maria turned around slowly. "Who?" _Tell yourself what you tell your son._ Bucky had said. _Steve_ _ **is**_ _alive._

"Well, Bruce, Betty, and Pepper were all living with me while I built this beauty." Tony tapped the red and gold briefcase. "Then I found Wanda and Vision. Oh! I found Rhodey too. Jane and Thor are in LA (that was the first place I went)… and…" Maria nearly choked, holding her breath. "Oh right! Steve's in Virginia. I saw him last."

"What…?" In that instant the whole world seemed to light up. Relief, like she had never felt before, filled her heart, and Maria felt tears threatening to fall as she let out a gasp. She had never realized how tense and worried she was until that moment, when she was finally able to let it go. _Steve_ _ **is**_ _alive!_

"Oh thank god!" She gasped, and she let the tears flow. "Oh thank god." She put her head in her hands and Nat put an arm around her shoulders.

"When did you see him?" Clint asked.

"Steve…?" Tony was staring at Maria, then he looked back up at Clint. "About… two weeks ago." Maria sighed, wiping away her tears. _He abandoned me! He abandoned me and our son!_ The words were hateful. It was a relief to know that the man she loved was alive, but after the relief began to die away she began to feel angry.

"So… why are you finding everyone?" Nat asked, trying to change the subject, sensing her friend's emotions. "Surely not just to keep in touch."

"No. There's… an idea Bruce and I came up with. We all need to get back together."

"Why? To form a gang?" Clint snorted. "To be exactly what the world feared we would become- powerful overlords?"

"No." Tony laughed. "Better. We're going to disappear."

"What?" Maria choked. "The Avengers are going to run away?"

"Not like that. We're going to regroup. When the world has had time to heal we'll begin to clean it up. Now… we need to heal as well… that requires some time away from the world."

"What are you suggesting?" Clint asked.

"I have a bunker." Tony grinned. "In Northern Canada- you know, way up there, not in the arctic, but… there will be dark winter days, that's for sure. It's a huge bunker- big enough for us all and even more! We'll be able to escape civilization. The problem is… getting there. If we all travel together… We'll definitely be able to make it! We're a team, right?"

"This is… this is huge!" Maria gasped. "What sort of bunker is this?"

"Uhh… remember when the world was totally obsessed with zombies and I had like billions of dollars to spend on nothing."

"You built a zombie shelter?"

"Yeah, why not? Might as well be prepared. It's stocked with enough food to last for years. Tons of coffee, chocolate, wine, shampoo…. God… I miss wine."

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Natasha snapped. "Of course we're going!"

"Yeah, but I'm taking my animals." Clint said immediately.

"What?!" Natasha cried. "Why?!"

"If that's going to be the new Avengers base, then… we're going to need a way to continue getting food after Tony's huge stash runs out. I'm taking the animals. And seeds."

"How?!"

"You forget I have horses." Clint grinned.

"You're not taking the wagon." Maria sighed.

"It'll be a way to carry what's left of _all_ our things. Besides. If we're all going, the wagon will be our lifeline, we guard it with our lives."

"It would make things easier. Clint's horses can pull the wagon and all our clothes and supplies can be in it. We just have to walk." Tony replied.

"You're agreeing to taking a whole bunch of farm animals on a mission like this?"

"We'll be moving slowly anyways." Tony shrugged. "If Clint wants a back up plan for when all the canned food runs out, I'm in."

"I prefer fresh food anyways." Maria replied. "And when Caleb gets tired he can ride in the wagon."

"Alright." Tony handed them what looked like a homemade walkie-talkie. "I gave everyone one of these. You can contact me with it, and I can contact you. Just press the button. I told everyone to meet at the old tower site, but that's pretty dangerous. I'll just get back to them all and change the destination to here. Once we've all made it, we'll get started out to Bunker 37."

"You have 37 of these?!" Nat cried. "We could each have one for ourselves!"

"Nah. I've just got one."

"Why the hell did you call it '37'?" Clint asked. Tony grinned sheepishly.

"I thought it sounded cooler." He shrugged.

* * *

 **REVIEWS FOR CHAPTER THREE:**

 **Selena8712:** U are an aMAZING WRITER! Please update soon!

 _Aww... thanks! :) I hope you liked this chapter as well. I'll try to update more!_

 **Jokerang:** I think you ignored my last comment. Doesn't matter. Bucky shapes up quite nicely into the cool "uncle". And I want to know who hits Captain America with a frying pan and gets away with it.

 _Sooo sorry about your last comment! I totally didn't see it! :( I fixed it, though and I'll definitely be more careful from now on! Yes, Bucky is always going to be the cool Uncle. But maybe Tony will be too, a little! :)_

 **bellapaige88:** When James does find Steve, I wonder if he is gonna tell him about his son or just let it be a fun surprise. I'd go the surprise route - mainly cause I'm evil.

 _Well, we'll actually just have to see who finds Steve, or who Steve finds. No one can really be sure how this is going to work. Except me- MWAHAHA! Yes, I'm evil too, don't worry. There's definitely going to be a big surprise for Steve! :D_

 **candycrum:** Love it update soon please I want to known how every ting changed

 _So glad you like it! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D_

 **Lalocadelosbolis:** me again, I love to hear you do a number of agents of shield when you finish bunker 37. Every day I check the fic to see if you upgraded, I love it. Greetings from Colombia  
P.D1: do you feel to know that you read from another country?  
P.D2: Like the character of lincoln or prefer to ward? I love lincoln.  
Adiós y suerte. XD un poquito de español para ti.

 _Hi, again! :)_

 _Yeah, I think an Agents of SHIELD fanfic after this one would be cool. I'm really glad you like this!_

 _I think it's super cool that there are readers from other countries. It's so crazy how the internet works and how there could be people reading from all around the world. It's so awesome to think about._

 _I honestly don't know who I'd put with Daisy- if that's what you're asking me. I really don't like Ward. I was so mad at him being Hydra, that I stopped liking him after that. I think Lincoln's pretty cool. That first episode of the new season was painful though, with him leaving SHIELD and trying to live a normal life. As characters, I definitely like Lincoln better than Ward. To pair with Daisy, anyone EXCEPT Ward. :) (Sorry Skyeward fans!) Maybe I will do Lincoln. For a while there I really liked Daisy with Fitz, and I still kind of like that, but then I saw Fitz going on his rampage to find Jemma and I was like "Awww... he really loves her." There was also a little bit there where I thought a pairing between Daisy and Pietro Maximoff would be super cute! Sooo... I hope that huge thing answers your question a little bit... :P_

 _Thank you! Thank you!_

 **Still Waters:** So many great parts to this. The meet up between Bucky and Caleb. Steve in DC. Who's in the apartment? What is the light and how does is change everything? So enjoying this story.

 _Thanks so much! I'm so happy you're enjoying it! This chapter answered both your questions! Sam and Tony! :D Hopefully you liked it as well as the others!_

 **Lady33:** please continue with the fic is very good and I check every day and nothing to upgrade, please continue. :)

 _I'll definitely work to try and update more often! I hope you enjoyed this chapter too! Thanks so much for reading. :)_

 **Thank you all, so much for your reviews. I love answering your questions and reading your opinions! Don't forget, it's super encouraging to me and really helps me focus on writing more!  
**

 **NEXT UP- CHAPTER TWENTY OF "WHERE MY FATHERS DIED". **


	5. Chapter 5: Arrival

**Hi! So I'm not sure I'm totally happy with this chapter, but I figured I'll see how you all like it. Tomorrow marks the beginning of National Novel Writing Month and I figured I'd give that a try, so I'm not sure how much fanfic I'll get done through November. However, I am hoping to mark times in my schedule for it. (A schedule which I shall be working on tonight). So we'll see how it fits in!**

 **Thanks, all, so much for reading! And I hope you enjoy.**

 **-mariahills-capsicle**

* * *

Steve lay on the comfortable sofa Sam, Bucky, and he had purchased years ago and stared at the ceiling. Despite the city being dead and the world around him being pitch black, he hadn't been able to sleep in a few days now- except for when Sam had slammed the frying pan across his face. It was in the night, when he was supposed to be sleeping, when he could at last rest because his mission for the day was complete and another person was safe from harm, that he could only think of Maria.

 _Somewhere. She's somewhere out there._ He refused, absolutely refused to believe she was dead. It tore him to pieces just thinking about not being able to go back to her. But he knew Maria could take care of herself, she was a grown woman and a woman who could kick ass. Besides, he was done now, he could finally go back and find her. Stark had said to meet at the old Tower site. First, Steve would find Maria, and then together they would work their way towards Stark's Bunker 37.

 _She'll probably be mad._ He had to tell himself, though, over and over again that it wasn't his fault. _There are no communications._ There was no way for Steve to communicate with her. He wished there was, he wished he had found a way before he left, but the past was the past. _Everything's going to be alright from here on out._

In the next minute there was a sound like static on a radio that came from Steve's small bag, and Stark's voice:

"Steve, you there?" Steve dove for the bag, which was resting against the wall across the room. He yanked out the old, homemade walkie-talkie that Stark had given him and held down the button to reply.

"Yeah. What's going on?"

"Hey! You sound super awake! Good. There's been a change of plans."

"Oh."

"We're not meeting at the tower site. It's too dangerous anyways."

"Where are we meeting?" Steve frowned.

"You remember Clint's farm?"

"Yeah."

"We'll meet there. Both the assassins have been living there since the beginning of all this shit. I guess it's like some magical haven because no one else has found them." Steve processed the new information and nodded slowly.

"First I'm stopping in Brooklyn to find Maria." Steve replied.

"Huh. What a coincident. Actually, Maria's been with Clint and Nat for four years it sounds like." Steve stared silently at the wall in front of him, trying to breath evenly despite the overwhelming joy that filled him. _She's safe. She's fine!_ _I'll see her soon._

"Well, that's…. that's great news!" He gasped.

"Where are you right now?"

"D.C. with Wilson."

"You're with Wilson? Great! You share the news with him. I've got a lot of other people to contact tonight."

"Stark!"

"Yeah?"

"Maria… did she… did she seem alright?"

"Yeah! She's got a couple broken fingers now, but besides that I think she's fine."

"Thanks."

"No problemo. See you soon, Capsicle!"

"Sure."

Steve breathed a prayer of thanks and collapsed back onto the sofa, finally allowing the sweet darkness of sleep take a hold of him.

* * *

MARIA

It was early when Maria woke up, finding her son curled up next to her under their thick quilts. She smiled, kissing the top of his blond head. Then she pulled herself out from under the covers into the bitter cold of a winter morning. She heard Clint and Nat's voices downstairs and smiled to herself as she got dressed. There was something about today that made her feel happy. Perhaps it was the bright sun on the snow. Maybe it was just that she had another day with her son to be thankful for. But then she remembered what had really lifted her spirits. _Steve's alive._ It had been five whole years since she'd seen him, and so the idea that she'd see him soon made her nervous and excited all at once. She had never felt such strange mixed feelings when thinking of a man. She tried to push those feelings away, and the entire thought of Steve as she came downstairs.

It had been three days since Tony had dropped by and so far no one had shown up at their little farmhouse, though Tony had promised that they would be arriving soon. Maria hadn't really talked to Caleb about any information Tony had given her. The boy thought his father was alive anyways, and she wasn't sure how to tell him they'd be leaving their familiar home to make a dangerous journey into the snow and ice layered terrain of winter.

It was a regular winter morning, still dark out even though it was probably around six in the morning. She longed for the summer days when she could wake up and the sun had already begun its journey across the sky. And yet, there was something peaceful about the darkness of the early morning hours. It was quite, and the house seemed like a warm refuge- protecting them from the nightmares of the outside world. Or maybe it was just that Caleb was still asleep and so the house was calm and silent.

The morning played out just like any other. Nat, Clint, and Maria had tea and talked around the fire. Then Maria went to wake Caleb while Clint started breakfast. She was able to get him dressed just and downstairs just as Clint finished scrambled eggs and sausage. After they had all eaten they got on their coats, hats, mittens, and boots and hurried out to get food and water for the animals. The past three days Clint had spent in his workshop, building cages and pens to carry animals with them to their own personal promise land. Nat had been the one to go out hunting most of the time, though everyone knew it was dangerous for her to go alone, they also knew that Nat could take care of herself. Maria stayed home with Caleb, most of their winter days this past year had been spent teaching him the alphabet and how to read. Today, however, their nice schedule was interrupted.

Just as they were heading back to the house, and Clint was heading over to his workshop, they heard a noise like a small airplane, from far off.

"What was that, Mama?" Caleb looked worried. There hadn't been airplanes for four years. He had never heard one before.

"Just… maybe just a gust of wind..." Maria looked over to Nat, confused. The red head shook her head slowly, and just then there was a crash as something landed not too far away. They all turned to try and find where the sound had come from, Maria holding Caleb's hand tightly. Nat, ever so resourceful, pulled a small pistol from her boot, and took cover behind the chicken coop, gesturing for Maria and Caleb to stay behind her. Clint's weapon of choice couldn't easily be hidden anywhere on his person, but from the woodshed, which he had just about made it to, he pulled out a large ax.

They stood still for a moment. Maria was unable to see what was going on, but she held Caleb close to her, and found a rather large stick to hold in her other hand.

"What's going on?" She whispered to Nat.

"Someone's coming up the hill. Just one person… I can't see..." The assassin was silent for a long moment, and then she stood up straight, returning her gun to its original position.

"What is it?" Maria asked.

"It's just Thor." Nat replied.

"Thor?!" Nat and Clint both left their hiding places, and Maria scrambled after them, trying to catch a glimpse of the Asgardian. She pulled Caleb into her arms, and marched through the snow to stand next to Clint and Tasha.

"My friends!" It was definitely Thor. "Come, Jane! Come, Darcy! Everything is alright!" Two women came out from behind the trees at the bottom of the hill, but Maria didn't have much time to study them before Thor swept them all into a huge embrace. "My friends! Indeed it is good to see you!" Thor looked younger that Maria remembered him to. His beard had been cut off, and shaven rather poorly. He wore a red knitted hat over top short cropped tangled blond hair. Instead of his regular Asgardian armor, Thor wore human garb. He was dressed in a dark green, thick coat, dark blue jeans and black combat boots. What really had identified him to Maria had been the huge hammer in his hands that he had dropped the moment he saw them, leaving a deep hole in the thick snow.

"Thor!" Clint laughed. "Shit, it's fantastic to see you."

"Clint!" Nat jabbed her elbow into her boyfriend's side. And Clint gasped. "Language."

"Right, err… Sorry, Maria." Maria just hoped Caleb wouldn't repeat what his Uncle just said, but Caleb was too busy staring at the new arrivals to have been listening at all to Clint.

"It's good to see you again, Thor, how are you doing?" Nat asked.

"I am doing quite well now that we shall all be reunited. I have missed you all greatly."

"It will certainly be a wonderful thing for us to all be together again." Maria agreed, though deep down parts of it made her a little nervous. "Jane! Darcy! It's so good to see you both!" After embracing her two old friends, Maria gestured to her son.

"Everyone, this is my son, Caleb."

"Hello, there!" Jane smiled. Maria knew they would all have questions about who the father was, but she didn't want to talk about it with Caleb right there. Fortunately, or maybe unfortunately- she wasn't quite sure yet, Clint answered their questions.

"We all call him 'Cap'." Thor's eyes widened, but Jane and Darcy weren't quite so surprised. Maria had told them both, along with Nat, Pepper, and Wanda, that she and Steve were in a relationship just before the world fell apart.

"That is quite a fitting name!" Thor grinned.

"Caleb." Maria smiled at her son, "These are your Uncle Thor, Aunt Jane, and-"

"Just Darcy!" Darcy smiled.

"Darcy."

"Oh. Hi." Caleb waved shyly at the group, and then buried his head in his mother's shoulder.

"He's a little shy." Maria smiled. "They all know your daddy too, just like Uncle Bucky."

"They did?" The little boy looked up eagerly at the trio before him. "Can you tell me some stories about my daddy?"

"Of course! Why don't we all go inside, and I can tell you many a great story about victorious battles and good deeds!"

"Wow!" Caleb followed closely behind the group while Clint led them into the house. Nat and Maria remained standing in the snow. The assassin turned to her friend almost smiled.

"The first of many."

"I hope so." Maria whispered in reply.

* * *

Over the next week there were some more arrivals. First, came Vision. Then Bucky came back. Then came Wanda. Vision and Wanda's reunion was a one that brought smiles to everyone's faces. Then Betty Ross and Bruce Banner. At this point the house was pretty full, but everyone knew there were still more to come. It was late in the day, a whole week after Thor showed up that Maria decided she needed to get out. The house was too loud, full, and noisy. Caleb was doing fine, listening to Vision, Bucky, Thor, and the others describe Steve to him.

"I'm going hunting." She informed Tasha, who was enjoying Wanda and Jane's company. Darcy was in the corner leaning against Bucky. They hadn't seen each other in five years but it seemed that the two hadn't lost what they had started so long ago. Though, they themselves couldn't see it, everyone else saw that they were a match made in heaven. Maria smiled, for a moment as she watched them and then turned back to Tasha.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Nat asked.

"Nah." Maria shook her head. "I think I need to be alone for a little bit."

"Alright."

"Could you keep an eye on Caleb."

"Two eyes, if I can. And He's got about five other pairs watching him as well."

"Alright, thanks!" Maria exited the living room and grabbed all her winter clothes, along with her hunting gear, and she was off into the snowy afternoon.

The woods were quiet and peaceful, which was just what she needed after all the noise in the house. It felt like she had been out there for a whole hour before she actually found anything, but finally she laid eyes on some fresh deer tracks.

"Well, well..." She carefully followed the tracks deeper into the forest, raising her rifle, ready to come face to face with a buck or doe big enough to feed their whole party. Then she heard a branch snap and she froze. At first she thought it was the deer, but after a moment of listening carefully she heard voices. She ducked behind a tree and breathed evenly. _Relax. It's probably just Sam, or Tony, or…_ As the voices drew nearer she knew she couldn't take any chances. She jumped from her hiding spot, gun raised, ready to fire.

"Freeze!"

"Woah! Woah!" The two men in front of her backed away in surprise, but Maria couldn't move, and as she studied the two men before her she felt a tear roll down her cheek.

"Maria?" Yes, there was no doubt now, when she heard his voice, that this bearded, dirty, yet amazingly-handsome man in front of her was Steven Rogers, and it terrified her.

"Steve." She breathed, dropping her gun to the snow. She forgot all about how she'd been angry, she forgot all about how she had daydreamed of slapping him across the face for abandoning her. She forgot everything except the surge of emotion that filled her the moment she stared into his deep blue eyes. That emotion grabbed her, and she acted only on the feelings that erupted in her heart. _I love him. Oh god, I love him still._ And she found herself grabbing him and pulling him into her arms. The feeling of his lips on hers again, after five years, was indescribable. And she felt like she could have kissed him forever. _To hell with breathing, I can't breath anyways right now._

And when it ended, she still held his arm's tightly, trying to really believe that this wasn't a dream.

"Wow. Hell of a reunion after five years of not seeing each other." Sam said, and Maria was instantly pushed back into reality. She dropped the Captain's arms and took a step back, staring again. There was nothing left to do but apologize.

"I'm sorry. That was… inappropriate."

"We haven't seen each other in five years. It could go either way." Steve replied with a smile. "I'm thinking it's totally inappropriate only because I left you. I should be the one apologizing for that. You know SHIELD. One thing after another. Soon I was the sole member of the rescue team. I had to do my job. You understand, right?"

"Steve." She whispered. "I just-"

"Also, I'm still here!" Sam said, as he trudged through the snow to pick up Maria's gun. "Still here, but I will keep going up towards the house if you both really need that much alone time."

"Thanks, Sam, we'll be right up." Steve replied. Maria turned away from him. _He left. He never saw the birth of his child. He wasn't there! He wasn't there for Caleb or me!_

"I just don't understand why you couldn't have just at least come home sometime." She breathed. "You left me alone! Alone in a city for that matter! I could have been killed."

"Maria, you're the strongest woman I know." Steve replied. "I trusted that you could take care of yourself. Besides, at that time, no one knew how bad it was going to get. Look, I tried to come back on numerous occasions. Unfortunately there are no airplanes or bus services anymore. No gas- no transportation-"

"You think I can handle myself, right? Yes, I can fucking handle myself. I can protect myself. I'm a grown woman, blah blah blah!"

"Maria-"

"I didn't have just myself, Steve!"

"What are you-?"

"I was _**pregnant!"**_ She finished with a scream. Utter silence once again took over the forest as Steve stared at her for a long moment. He was shaking, and barely able to spit out the word:

"W-what?" Maria fell to her knees with an exasperated sigh. She hadn't meant for it to be like this.

"I dreamed everyday that you would come home. That I could finally tell you. When I was pregnant. After I gave birth. How would I say it? I came up with thousands of ways. This… this was not on my list." She whispered.

"Hold on. Hold on. You're…" Steve leaned against a tree with a gasp, "You're telling me that..."

"Steve." Maria stood slowly. She hadn't meant for this to happen. Because, despite the fact that she was angry with him for leaving she didn't want him to be destroyed by his own guilt. Knowing Steve Rogers, he would feel guilty all his life about leaving her and his child. "Steve." She said again, taking his hand. "You've been a father for four years."

* * *

 **REVIEWS FOR CHAPTER FOUR:**

 **candycrum:** I love it as always

 _Thanks! I'm so glad you're enjoying it! :)_

 **Liv Marques:** Sweet baby jesus! I love this story sooo much. Please keep going.

 _Yay! I'm so happy you like it! I'll definitely keep going! I need to see where this story's heading as much as the rest of you. ;)_

 **Selena8712:** Omg I'm so glad she knows now! I hope u update again soon! You're an awesome writer!

 _Awww! Thanks! :D_

 **hosvick:** I was so happy to see an update. Seriously can't wait for Steve to see Maria again. Does he think she's dead and that's why he didn't look for her?

 _Honestly, I'm not sure I really have an explanation for Steve's actions. I feel like the biggest thing is that he knew Maria could take care of herself (he would have never in a million years left her if he'd known she was pregnant), and he knew that his country needed him. After this amount of time- almost five years- he has sort of come to the realization that after saving as many people possible he can't really do much more. Not now. He needs to have a life of his own, and he needs to find Maria again. That's kind of my explanation. I'm not sure it's very good. But, you know Steve. If people are in danger, he'd never give up trying to save them._

 **bellapaige88:** Disclaimer - I tend to review as I read, often answering my own questions, spell checking, adding pointless information or fun facts, sometimes songs that the chapter reminds me of. I talk more to the characters then the writer. If you can understand my reviews, then I applaud you ... anyway enjoy.

Tony, you're an uncle

You went tangled

"Yeah, by I'm taking my animals." *burst into laughter* Love you, Clint.

They haven't got any quinn jets or helicarriers?

 _Yes! Tangled indeed! :D As for your final question: Ultron's big weapon in my AU was an EMP. After that destroyed everything that runs on electricity, the world went to hell in so many other ways that no one's really bothered to fix anything to make it run again. SHIELD has basically fallen apart and the Avengers were scattered. (Though Steve remained with a small group of SHIELD agents for almost five years to try and help as many people as possible). Resources are limited as well, so that makes things very difficult. The reason Tony has his suit back is that he spent the last five years hiding and rebuilding it, with Bruce's help of course. (since they've been kind of hanging out together)._

 **ChElfi:** Lol. Sounds like Tony. So I'm guessing Steve thinks Maria is dead. :( Love that it was Sam at the apartment. That was funny, him hitting Steve with the pan. Good thing Steve's super-human.

 _Yes, now I realize that I should have gone with the whole he thinks she's dead route. But, as you can see in one of the reviews above, I kind of made it more like a clash between Steve's love of humanity, his sense of duty, and his love of Maria. Like I said, if Maria and Steve had known they were going to have a baby before Steve left than he never would have gone. But, because he knows Maria's a fantastic agent and can totally kick ass, he went to DC, and then really all over the US to try and help people. I guess what I'm trying to say is that he sacrificed being with Maria to take care of his country. Now, it's all just screwed up. :( Maria feels... almost betrayed I guess. But she also realizes that there's no way Steve could have known that she was pregnant when she didn't even know herself. She's more upset because Steve missed four years of his son's life, and Caleb got four years without a father. Thanks for asking these questions, though, because they're really helping me work through all the reasoning- which is obviously something I need to work on. I think Steve and Maria will be having a long talk in the next chapter.  
_

 **MGA-Middy:** Haha I laughed pretty hard at that last line! Can't wait to see what happens next

 _Yeah, it's definitely Tony. :) I hope you liked this chapter as well!_

 **Lalocadelosbolis:** I love your two stories, too, I follow the other but had not noticed it was you who were writing. You have a wonderful talent and that is very good. I love you like Lincoln, I want to see the episode 3 of season looks super cool. I check every day to know when to publish, I think is becoming an obsession but I like it. Luck and continues with the love your stories.

 _Oh my gosh! Thank you! I'm so glad you like my stories! :)_

 _I hope you liked this chapter as well!_

 **Thank you all, SO MUCH, for reviewing! It's super encouraging to me and I really enjoying seeing what you have to say about the story!**

 **Next up is Chapter Twenty-One of "Where my Fathers Died"!**


	6. Chapter 6: Surprised

**Here we go! Back again with Chapter Six at last! :D**

 **I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I had to get a little bit in the Christmas mood at the end of it, as you'll all soon see. :)**

 **-mariahills-capsicle**

 **PS. Merry Christmas!**

* * *

STEVE

Steve was reeling, and his head was beginning to pound. _Four years… four years ago I became a father?!_ He stared down at Maria, her eyes were filled with so much anger and hurt and Steve realized how foolish he'd been five years ago. The scene stirred anger within him. _Things would have been different if I'd just said no._ Maria had wanted to come with him when he'd left for DC after Ultron had been taken down, but Fury requested that she stay with him and try and get together a team to work in New York. They hadn't exactly been expecting the world to fall apart the way it had not long after that. All they had wanted to do was save people, splitting up had been the best way to start.

 _If I had known that society was going to collapse, if I had known that Maria was pregnant with my child…_ He knew he would have demanded that Maria come with him, or that he stay in New York with her. The separation, even without knowing that Maria was pregnant, had been nearly too much to bear. Seeing her now, after five years, was like a miracle.

"You know," He said softly, "If I had known that the world was going to collapse the way it did I would have never left, baby or not. I've missed you so much, Maria, and..."

"I've missed you too." She whispered. "I thought you were dead, and it's been tormenting me. I've had to lie, because I can't bring myself to say it. I told Caleb that-"

"Caleb." Steve said with a smile.

"Yeah." Maria said with a nod. "Caleb Josiah, but we all call him 'Cap'."

"Cap, huh?" Steve laughed. "Who does he look like?"

"Oh god, you. So much you." Maria said. "Sandy blond hair and big blue eyes. He's got your smile too… I see it every day, and..." She looked down at her hands, trying to remain calm, and Steve reached out and pulled her into his arms.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." She murmured, pressing her forehead against his shoulder.

"You'll forgive me?" Steve asked.

"Of course! It's not your fault! But… I don't know if it will every be able to be the way it was before." Steve gently pulled away and looked her in the eyes. She was right, she usually was, so he wasn't surprised.

"I understand." He replied, then a deep sense of regret filled him as he thought about a night four years ago, when Maria gave birth to their son. "When Caleb was born, were you alone?"

"At first." Maria replied, she grabbed his hand and together they walked slowly back up to the house. "That's when I met Clint and Nat. They found me and helped me. After Caleb was born they took us back to Clint's farm and this is where we've been ever since. He's a good boy, you know, like his daddy. He hardly complains, and is always willing to listen… especially when we talk about you."

"I can't possibly be all that interesting." But Steve smiled, squeezing Maria's hand.

"Well, the past few weeks he's been listening to all his Uncles tell 'great tales of victorious battles and honorable deed'."

"And I hope there will be many more to come." Steve said, "But I never want to suffer through another without you by my side." They stood there silently for a moment, just at the bottom of the clearing that led up to the house.

"I missed you." She said again. He smiled, but he didn't kiss her, though he wanted to.

"I missed you too." He replied.

"Come on! You've got to meet your son!"

* * *

MARIA

She had no idea what she was going to say to Caleb. The obvious, of course, was just to spit it out. _And then what?_ How was she to explain to the four year old where his father was all those years. _Would it even matter?_ She asked herself. Steve had been gone, and Caleb had been fantasizing about this moment for all his four years. Would it matter where his father had been after the moment of finally meeting him? No… She didn't think so, at least she hoped not. Caleb didn't deserve to be angered or saddened by something Steve did, even though it really wasn't the man's fault.

Maria led Steve up to gently sloping hill to the farmhouse. As they reached the porch she could hear Thor's voice, imitating the loud sounds of battle while Clint, in the background, told the story of the battle of New York. She was sure Caleb sat at their feet with big blue eyes wide in wonder.

"Alright." She paused at the steps up to the house, and looked back at Steve, who looked almost frightened. "I… I'm not sure how this is going to go, but he's going to be happy to see you- no matter what. I want you to know that."

"I just… I won't know what to say." Steve replied.

"You're going to be fine, okay?" Maria said with an encouraging smile. "Don't worry about anything. It's all going to be fine." She took his hand again and led him up the porch. They stepped into the entryway, Maria carefully pulled off her boots and coat and unlocked the wardrobe where they hid many of their guns. She stored her rifle away, and then looked over at where Steve was waiting for her.

"They're just in the living room." She said.

"I remember where it is." Steve nodded, "But I'll wait for you." Maria led him down the hallway. She could hear that Sam was talking to Nat in the kitchen. Everyone else was in the living room, chatting and listening in on Thor and Clint's elaborate tale.

"Ready?" Maria murmured. Steve nodded slowly, taking in a deep breath. Together they stepped around the corner and into the cozy room. It was exactly how Maria imagined it. Everyone sat around the fire. Thor and Jane sat together on the large love seat. Darcy was squeezed in next to Jane, and Bucky sat below her on the floor, leaning against her legs. In the sofa were Bruce and Betty, along with Wanda. Vision sat with Caleb in his lap. All had their eyes on Clint and Thor. Clint was sitting on the floor by the fire.

The moment that Steve and Maria joined them all in the room, Thor and Clint fell silent and everyone stared. By now, they all knew that Steve was Caleb's father and no one really knew what to say, so they all looked at Maria for guidance. But When Caleb saw the newcomer he didn't take on his usual shy manner, instead he shot up from his seat on the floor and skipped over to his mother excitedly.

"Mama!" He said, then he looked up at Steve, "Are you another one of my uncles? Do you know about my daddy too?" Maria saw tears fill Steve's eyes as he stared down at Caleb. She saw he was frozen, and so she knelt down to answer her son.

"Caleb, baby, look at me." She took his little hands in hers and smiled, "This man isn't your uncle, sweetheart, this is… this is your daddy." Everyone looked from Caleb to Steve and then back again. The little boy's blue eyes were filled with disbelief, and then Maria was shocked to see tears.

"Your my daddy?" Caleb whispered. Steve knelt down so that he was face to face with his son and nodded slowly.

"Yeah. Yeah, I am." He nodded. Caleb let out a little scream and flung his arms around the Captain's neck. Steve pulled him into his arms and rocked him back and forth, a smile on his lips, but tears streaming down his cheeks. All Maria could do was step aside and let the two be together at last.

* * *

Caleb had a million questions for his father. What was Steve's favorite food? What kind of music did he like? Where was he born? What was his favorite game? Did he like dogs? Because Caleb liked dogs and Lucky was his favorite dog in the whole wide world. Steve was more than happy to answer any questions, and then usually asked for answers to the same from Caleb as well. Never once did Caleb ask about where Steve had been all his life, he didn't seem to care. His father was back and that was all that mattered. By the time it was bed time the four year old was more awake than ever, and almost refused to go to bed, which was something that he had never done before.

"We can talk again tomorrow." Steve said, "But you need to listen to your mother. It's bed time. Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere." Caleb sighed, and then hugged his father tightly.

"I love you, daddy." He murmured. Steve looked up at Maria with surprise, but he returned the hug and whispered,

"I love you too." Maria pulled Caleb into her arms and carried him upstairs to where she stopped in front of his door.

"We're running out of beds, and I was wondering if it'd be okay if you'd sleep in my bed tonight so your daddy can have a place to sleep." She didn't add that he usually ended up in her bed anyways.

"Can I sleep with daddy?" Caleb asked.

"No, honey, not tonight. I think your daddy needs some time to himself. He needs to wrap his head around this whole thing."

"What thing?" Caleb asked, as together they entered he room, and she set him on her bed. She turned to find him a pair of pajamas while she began to try and explain.

"Well, sweetheart, your daddy didn't really know that you were born. So he only just found out that he has a son."

"How didn't he know?" Caleb frowned.

"Well..." Maria pulled out a knitted sweater and a pair of little blue sweatpants for her son to sleep in. "He left to go do his job before he found out that I was going to have a baby. Before _I even_ knew that I was going to have a baby."

"So, he just found out about me today?" Caleb frowned. "But… he loves me right."

"Of course!" Maria said, pulling his t-shirt off. "He loves you more than anything. He's just a little surprised, that's all. Like, when we threw your Uncle Clint a surprise birthday party."

"Oh right!" Caleb laughed.

"It was a happy surprise, but he was shocked a little." Maria said.

"Yeah! He didn't think we had enough sugar to make any cake!" Caleb said with a grin.

"So, maybe after a little bit your daddy will get used to the idea and then you can be with him all the time. But right now your daddy needs a time when he can be alone."

"Alright." Caleb agreed. "I am a big surprise!"

"Yes, you are!" Maria laughed. She pulled the quilt up to his chin and then kissed his forehead. "Alright, I'm going to go talk to Auntie Nat for a little bit, I'll be up soon."

"M'kay." Caleb smiled, but his eyes were already closing. Maria left the door open, and hung the lantern in the hall as a little nightlight, but before she could head downstairs she heard Caleb say, "Mommy?"

"Yeah, Cap?"

"Today was the bestest day I'll ever have."

* * *

"So, how are you feeling?" Nat was leaning back in her chair in the kitchen. It was less crowded here. Some of their group had gone to bed, including Sam and Steve, but most everyone was still awake.

"Like I'm dead." Maria groaned. She collapsed in the chair across from Natasha and lay her head on the table.

"I meant about Steve." Nat said, grabbing a handful of almonds from the jar in front of them.

"Steve?" Unintentionally, the name brought a smile to Maria's lips. Natasha shook her head with a grin.

"You still love him don't you?"

"How can I not? I have all these years. I just never thought that so many of us could be alive!"

"Have you told him that?" Nat asked. Maria paused, frowning.

"I kissed him." She replied, "I couldn't help myself. When I first saw him in the woods, I kissed him."

"That's not exactly the same thing as telling him you're still in love with him."

"I suppose not."

"He seemed to take the whole 'being a dad' thing pretty well."

"Well, I told him in the woods, but I'm honestly not sure how he's taking it. I haven't gotten to talk to him since we were alone. Caleb's not shut up since he met him."

"Maybe you should talk to him and find out." Natasha replied.

"Maybe. He's in bed though."

"Please. Don't tell me you don't know the man well enough to know that he hardly sleeps."

"He has nightmares- like we all do." Maria replied.

"Which, in turn, makes it difficult for him to sleep. He's not asleep yet. Go talk to him." Natasha insisted.

"Alright, fine. I will." Maria stood, and tiptoed up the stairs. Everyone was in the living room saying their good nights and preparing for bed. It wasn't too late, but they all knew that Tony could come any day and they should get rest to prepare for their journey. When Maria reached Steve's door she tapped lightly, but Steve heard her and he said softly,

"Come in!" Maria opened the door slowly and found that Steve was sitting upright in the twin-sized bed, staring out through cracks in the boards that were nailed over the windows at the moonlight on the snow.

"I… ummm… I wanted to talk to you." Maria said, she gently shut the door, and the room was engulfed in darkness. She sat down on the bed, and tried to see his facial expression in the stripes of moonlight. It was an expression that he never really let others see, he was very frightened, and Maria reached out and took his hand.

"Steve." She said. "What's wrong?"

"I don't think I could be a good father. I mean, Maria, he's wonderful, but, I'm not."

"Steve." Maria smiled. "I always knew you would be a good father. From the moment Nat laid our baby boy in my arms, I couldn't wait for you to come back because I knew that you could be an amazing father. I know you know that too."

"It's just… I mean it's just a little shocking." Steve murmured, "But you're right. I'll get over it, and I'll try my best."

"That's all we _can_ do." Maria said, squeezing his hand. Steve leaned forward and kissed her cheek. There was a knock on the door, and Clint entered with a big grin.

"Guys," He said, "Only a few days till Christmas!"

"Already?" Steve frowned.

"We're finally gonna get the party we've always wanted!" The Archer laughed happily as he scurried away to bed.

"See you tomorrow, Steve."

"Alright, goodnight."

* * *

 **REVIEWS FOR CHAPTER FIVE:**

 **Qweb:** Now Steve knows he's a father. At last!

 _Yeah! :D A little bit overwhelming, I think. And now Caleb knows who his father is!_

 **candycrum:** Omg love the reunions. I just can't wait for Him to meet his son. I hope it's gonna be adorable.

 _Reunions in books are my favorites, usually. I hope you liked him meeting Caleb in this chapter! More adorable scenes to come! :D_

 **Selena8712:** Another perfect chapter!

 _Awww! Thanks!_

 **Youknow who I am:** Surprise! You're a daddy

 _Yup. Basically! ;)_

 **Lalocadelosbolis:**  
write great, I love the new chapter, it was worth waiting so long. I loved and still so very beams. you think aparesca hill in captain america: civil war?

 _Thanks so much! I really hope she's in Captain America: Civil War. It would be very disappointing if she isn't, but I am sure it will be a good movie anyways. All the new costumes look really cool! And I can't wait to learn more about Black Panther._

 **MGA-Middy:**  
Gah! You had to leave us there didn't you?

Also still laughing at Clint wanting to take his animals lol

 _Of course I did! ;)_

 _I know, I know! But it would definitely be something I would do. I mean, he's right. Right? The animals are super useful for having good food for a long time. Eggs and milk and all. Besides, I know from experience, ducks are adorable. You can't leave them behind. It's important. :P_

 **Still Waters:** Very powerful and emotional chapter. The reunions coming one after another. I'm looking forward to Steve and Caleb finally meeting.

 _Awesome! I'm so glad you liked it! I hope you liked this one too! :D Let me know what you think._

 **Dani lewis:** Love this one. I think it was cute with Caleb, but with how Maria told Steve was cool. Well not for Steve, anyhow. Please write more I want to know how he reacted. Great fanfic!

 _It's so awesome that you liked this! I hope you enjoyed this one too. Thanks soo much!_

 **Thesamemistakes:** I love it! I really want to know whats is going to be caleb's reaction.  
Sorry if i has bad the grammar, is pretty hard writte in english for me and sometimes read beacause in my country we talk spanish. Pelase continue or whatever how is wrote that :)

 _Aw! I'm so glad you like it! I hope you liked Caleb's reaction. You don't have to apologize for not being able to write perfectly. I can't even write perfectly, and I'm so glad you're reading this! It's always great to have more followers and I love it when they leave comments! :D_


	7. Chapter 7: Tony

**Hello!**

 **I have at last returned! I hope there are still people out there reading! And I hope you all enjoy this chapter! ;)**

 **-mariahills-capsicle**

* * *

MARIA

Maria woke up to little arms pulling little legs over her body, as quietly as they could. Caleb didn't notice her stir at first, but when he saw her blink he looked defeated.

"Where are you going?" She murmured groggily. She wasn't sure what the exact time was, but by noting the lack of light through the cracks of her boarded up window she knew it was quite early.

"To see Daddy." He whispered. "I'm not tired any more, Mama."

"Caleb, your daddy's-" she was going to say 'still asleep', but that was unlikely. "Still..."

"What?" Caleb frowned. "I want to see him. Doesn't he want to see me?" _How to explain to a four-year-old…?_

"Baby, it's still very early, why don't you cuddle with me?" Caleb fell back onto the bed with a grumble.

"I don't want to." He frowned, crossing his arms. That stung, and Maria tried not to let it show. _He's just four, and he's only just met his father._

"Cap, your daddy is still very, very surprised and confused. I don't suppose you could imagine going through a normal day and _just_ finding out that you're a daddy. It would be very surprising." Caleb didn't seem to be listening. He was kneeling on the bed now, staring through a crack in the window.

"Uncle Clint is going to milk the cow. Can I go, Mama?"

"Not now." Maria sighed. "Maybe after we eat breakfast we can go feed the ducks."

"Can I show daddy the ducks?" Caleb asked.

"I suppose if you ask him at breakfast he might say yes." Maria replied. It was Maria's turn to make breakfast that morning, and so she finally gave in and climbed out of bed. She helped Caleb find some clothes to wear, and then they both got dressed, brushed their teeth, and hurried downstairs. Caleb was very pleased to find his Uncle Bucky and Aunt Nat in the living room by a roaring fire. The two were exchanging war stories, but when they saw Caleb their eyes lit up and they both welcomed him with hugs. _Steve must still be in his room… or perhaps-_ Maria nearly crashed into Clint.

"Woah! Don't want to spill the milk!" Clint said, raising the covered pail so she could see. "Where are your eyes this morning, M?"

"Right where they're supposed to be. It's my brain that's decided to take a vacation. Where are you going with that?"

"To strain it and cool it. You making breakfast?"

"Yeah. Just oatmeal and hardboiled-" Before she could finish there was a knock on the door.

"That's strange." Clint murmured, "I didn't see-" Nat and Bucky slipped around the corner from the living room, Bucky passed Maria Caleb, who looked quite bewildered. Then the two former assassin crept towards the door. Nat quickly peeked through a crack in the window and then smiled.

"It's just Stark." The name brought a grin to everyone's faces. So the day had finally come. Stark had arrived, the final piece to their Avengers-shaped puzzle. It would be almost time to set out for Bunker 37. Natasha pulled open the door. Stark was waiting, two large bags slung over his shoulders and his gold and red briefcase in one hand.

"Nat! Good to see you again! Hey, soldier," he saluted sloppily, "How's it going?"

"Fine as it'll ever be, I think." Bucky shrugged.

"So, everyone. You all remember Pep." Pepper stepped into the room behind Tony, She was wearing a silver winter coat, far too big for her and thick snow boots. "And this!" Tony said with absolute pride, "Is my baby girl." He pulled what Maria had thought was a bundle of clothes from Pepper's arms. Now she realized it was a very, _very_ bundled-up toddler. "Amelie!" Everyone in the room was instantly captivated by little Amelie Stark, especially Caleb who had never seen another child in all his four years. Pepper carefully pulled off a few of Ami's layers while Tony set down their bags, and at last everyone could really see the little girl. Ami was darling, with a little button nose, and big brown eyes, and little tufts of ginger hair.

"Her birthday was last week." Pepper informed them with a big smile. "She's a year old." After everyone who was awake was done ooh-ing and ah-ing over little Ami, Tony got down to business.

"So, everyone's here than?" He asked as they all got settled at the dining room table. They chose that room to include Maria who was just starting breakfast.

"Yeah." Clint nodded. "We've got Thor, Jane, Darcy, Bucky, Nat, Me, Maria, Caleb, Bruce, Betty, You, Pep, baby Ami, Sam, Wanda, and Vision."

"And… let me guess. You still want to take your animals." Tony said. Pepper looked up quickly with a snort.

"All of them?" She asked, trying to hide a laugh. Clint sighed.

"You know we've survived an apocalypse. In reality, I don't want to take any of them, but I know that it's necessary to take some in order to survive! Stores have been raided, wild animals will take to long to catch. With Caleb, and your daughter- we need to have food at the ready at all times. Especially on a long and tiring journey like this. We'll take… some chickens, a cow and a bull, and-"

"We have to bring two sheep." Nat said. "Maria and I knit."

"Fine. Fine. Two sheep."

"You know Caleb will be brokenhearted if we leave all the ducks and geese behind."

"Alright, fine! We'll take Two geese and two ducks."

"It's a perfect childhood fantasy." Pepper smiled. "Noah's Ark."

"Yes, hilarious." Clint rolled his eyes.

"And you're sure the cows and sheep will be able to keep up with us?" Tony asked. Clint raised his eyebrows.

"We'll be walking." He said. "So… yeah? And, I've already built a few cages for the birds. It's too bad. They're so used to the outside." Clint looked almost hurt, thinking about caging his animals.

"Chill." Nat said with absolutely zero sympathy. "We'll build them a nice new run when we get to the bunker."

"Alright then." Tony said. "It seems like all that's left to do is get everything in the wagon and ready to go."

* * *

STEVE

Steve hadn't slept much the night before. Mostly he'd been trying to deal with the shock of the day and also, he greatly questioned his ability to be a father. Upon meeting Caleb Josiah Rogers, his own son, he had felt something quite indescribable. He could only think of it as some sort of paternal love, something that had seemed so distant until that afternoon. Yes, there was no other way to describe it. He loved Caleb. He loved listening to him talk, and seeing his smile. He loved hearing the little boy laugh, and feeling his little arms wrapped around his neck in a tight hug. It almost frightened Steve how quickly he'd become attached to the little boy after he'd first met him.

But besides all that, Steve was furious with himself. Not because he'd left Maria alone, because he knew that Deputy Director Hill could take care of herself. No. He was angry because he'd never tried to find her sooner. He'd thought about her so often, but he had never acting on it, believing that his duty was more important at those times. How had he been so blind? _It was the end of the world, Steve._ He thought. _I should have left. I should have abandoned SHIELD and the Avengers, like everyone else, and focused on my family._

It was true, he was one of the few who had still fought for justice all those years- even after the government collapsed. He had been doing good work in DC, but what did it matter? He hadn't been changing the world. None of it had helped make the world a better place. _But, I did save lives. I stopped some chaos, even if it was in just one person's life. And now, I have this time. Thank god. Thank god, I have this time._

He was interrupted by a soft knock on his door, and was surprised, when he answered it, to find Wanda.

"Good morning, Captain." She said in her thick accent. "I've been told to fetch everyone. Breakfast is ready… and Stark has just arrived."

"Stark." Steve ran his hand through his hair, "Alright. I'll be right down. Thanks." Wanda nodded with a little smile, and hurried on to the door across the hall, where Betty and Bruce were staying.

Steve slowly shut the door and turned back to look at his boarded-over window. _Stark's here. That means we'll be heading out soon._ He thought about this bunker Tony had told him about. It was a chance to regroup, to start again. He thought about Caleb. He'd be safe, far away from the chaos that Ultron had caused. Then, he made the terrible mistake to think of Maria. Something ached inside him, and he tried to shut it down, but it was to no avail. He was still in love with her, and it physically hurt.

Steve got dressed quickly, and hurried downstairs to where most everyone else was serving themselves some oatmeal for breakfast. When Caleb, who was waiting for his mother to serve him, saw his father walk into the tiny kitchen he squealed,

"Daddy! You're awake! I've been waiting for you. I wanted to show you, I drew this." He held up an old lined notebook. Steve gently took it from him, and, kneeling on the ground in front of him, he studied the picture. Caleb had drawn three stick figures, two taller ones and one shorter one, and colored them with crayons. The first figure, one of the taller ones, had yellow hair, and a yellow beard. The second one had long dark hair. The shortest one had yellow hair too. Across the top, written in green crayon, were very sloppy letters: CALEB. Steve realized, with an involuntary smile, that Caleb had drawn their family. _Though, how much of a family we actually are, I'm not sure I know._ He thought about Maria again. He wished desperately there was something he could do to fix everything, to make it so that they were fine, like before.

"This is great, Cap." He said, ruffling the boy's hair. He held out the notebook for Caleb to take.

"It's for you, Daddy! You can keep it!" Caleb said, giving his father a quick hug. Sam and Maria were watching with huge smiles in the background.

"Cap." Maria said, "Here's your breakfast. Why don't you let daddy get his?"

"Okay!" Caleb followed his mother out to where everyone was sitting in the living room. Steve gently tore out the drawing from the notebook, folded the piece of paper a few times and then slipped it into his pocket. He looked up to see Sam grinning at him.

"What?" Steve sighed, grabbing himself a bowl and filling it with oatmeal.

"He loves you already, Steve." Sam replied.

"I know. He's a great kid, and…"

"You love him too." Sam said. "It's okay. You can say it. You _are_ his dad."

"I don't know if I deserve it."

"Give me a break. None of this is your fault. Maria's going to have a difficult time with all this for a while, but I think she's still in love with you." Steve froze, and for a moment his heart soared. But he remembered that Maria Hill was stubborn. How long would she wait before finally opening up again to him? He hoped it wasn't until it was too late.

* * *

 **REVIEWS FOR CHAPTER SIX:**

 **Maniac at Midnight:** Steve is a daddy! Steve is a daddy!  
Love it!XD

 _Yes! I'm so glad you like it! :D_

 **Thesamemistakes:**  
Can he kiss her lips? Because god, 'Steve leaned forward and kissed her cheek' and is like 'why you don't kiss her on her lips?'. Caleb's reaction wow, because if your mother tell 'your father never know that I was pregnant or that you existed, until now'. Your reactions it's going to be like 'what?'. And omg I wrote so much, the only thing that i would say is I love the chapter! ️️️

 _I'm sure he will again soon. :) Yes, Caleb, pretty much, has been waiting for this moment all this life. I feel like the kid doesn't really care, just as long as his dad's there. I'm so happy you like it!_

 **Evangella Akriti:** its bout the time they meet  
n well how bout a xmas surprise for clintasha  
loved it  
update soon pls...  
n caleb so cute n sweet little boy

 _Yes it is!_ _omg. That's an amazing idea! :) But... I think it'll more likely be a surprise for the road. I'm soooo glad you like it! I hope you liked this chapter too._

 **candycrum:** I loved how Cap is so energetic about meeting his dad.

 _Yes, definitely! It's my favorite thing to write in these chapters- Cap being excited about Steve._

 **bellapaige88:  
** Disclaimer - I tend to review as I read, often answering my own questions, spell checking, adding pointless information or fun facts, sometimes songs that the chapter reminds me of. I talk more to the characters then the writer. If you can understand my reviews, then I applaud you ... anyway enjoy.

aaawwww

Why not daddy sleep in mommy's bed

Is caleb gonna have his dad's strength and healing? He is half SS?

 _I think after five years they're struggling to figure out how to deal with their emotions._

 _I'm not sure... Caleb might have some of the effects of the serum, but I haven't really decided yet._

 **Once again, thank you all SOOOO much for reviewing! It's so helpful to just get me up and writing!**

 **soo... KEEP ON REVIEWING! please? :)**


	8. Chapter 8: Departure

**I am so sorry that this took forever to post! My god. I procrastinate way too much.**

 **You're probably all watching me post my Undertale fic like 'where's Avengers!?'**

 **Fear not! I am, as we speak, completely reorganizing my schedule (once again) to fit in writing times for all three of my current fanfics.**

 **(auggghhh my life is such chaos)**

 **Okay! Here is your long-awaited chapter Eight! And I will try my best to make the next one come sooner.**

 **-mariahills-capsicle**

* * *

"We need to leave as soon as possible." Tony said. They had all gathered around, eating breakfast in the living room. Caleb was showing Amelie Stark his wooden blocks. The little boy was still fascinated by the tiny girl. _"Was I once this small?!"_ He has asked his mother that morning in delight. Maria leaned back against the bricks surrounding the fireplace.

"What about Christmas?" Clint whined.

"Perhaps it would be wise to postpone festivities." Vision murmured. "Stark is right, staying here has always been a risk, especially now with so much activity in the surrounding areas."

"Vision's right." Natasha said, "Clint, we have to leave. At some point someone's going to come across this place, it's always been a possibility. With all of us in the area, the probability of it has grown."

"But… Chriiiiiisttmaaaasssss." Clint groaned.

"We'll have Christmas on the road." Maria said. She looked over at Caleb who was still playing with Ami. Poor babies. Christmas on the road wasn't ideal, but Vision and Nat were right. They had to leave as soon as possible.

"Fine!" Clint sighed.

"So when should we leave than?" Thor asked.

"As soon as we're all packed and ready to go we hit the road. And that means we start getting ready now." Tony said.

"Most of us are already packed up." Wanda said. "We've been waiting for you for some time."

"I have to finish packing." Maria said. "With Caleb it's difficult."

"I'll help." Steve offered. Maria gave him a small smile.

"Thanks."

"If anyone wants to help me with the wagon and the animals, that'd be great." Clint sighed. Everyone stood to go about their business. Maria turned to Steve.

"So, where do we need to start?" Steve asked.

"Cap?" Maria gestured for their son to follow them upstairs. Caleb skipped after his father and mother happily. "We're going to have to pack up Caleb's things." Maria explained to Steve while they walked. "Caleb can help. I also thought it would be pretty useful to take blankets and pillows." She stopped in her tracks at the top of the stairs and turned away from him, crossing her arms. She stared through the cracks in the boarded window at the end of the hall. Caleb happily pranced into his room to find something to show his father. Steve gently set his hand on Maria's shoulder.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just… so surreal."

"What is?"

"Everything! We're planning this stupid journey to Canada where Stark has the stocked bunker, and… we're going on foot! And…" she sighed, "I don't know… it's just it feels like some sort of stupid apocalypse movie or something."

"That's what it is." Steve said with a smile. "We're living through the apocalypse."

"It'd probably be laughable if… if I didn't..." She blinked away tears. "I just wish Caleb had… had a chance to live the way we used to."

"Maria." Steve said, taking her hands. "Caleb has a family, he has friends, he has both his parents. He's doing better than most little boys in the world. He's loved. He has food. He's _happy just the way this all is._ He doesn't need TV or radio, or grocery stores to make him that way."

"Grocery stores!" Maria laughed. "My god." She leaned against him, feeling the beat of his heart and his warm arms around her. She did still love him, so much. _Oh god, so much._

"We're going to do this together." Steve said in her ear. "We're going to get to Stark's bunker and there we can start a new life- everyone together."

"You're right."

"Mama? Daddy?" Both of them turned around to find Caleb holding out his stuffed bear to his dad. "Look, Daddy. Uncle Clint found this for me when I was just a baby."

"Wow!" Steve knelt down to examine the bear. Maria watched. Seeing both her boys so happy made her smile. She knew this 'walk' was going to be dangerous, and though they were going to try it was unlikely they'd ever find a car with enough fuel to get farther than maybe a mile. While Caleb continued showing his father little things his mother, aunt, and uncle had found for him over the years Maria pulled a large suitcase out from her closet. It was her old suitcase, from years ago when she'd travel out from New York back to her Mom's place in California. That was before her mother had passed away. _Fuck Cancer._ Maria thought. But at least it had saved her mother from suffering through this shit. The thought, though, of Caleb meeting his grandmother made her smile. And then she realized Caleb wouldn't ever have any grandparents. All of them dead. Some of them for much, much longer than the others. _I wonder what Steve's parents were like._

"What can we do to help?" Steve stood in the doorway, Caleb sitting on his shoulders. The little boy couldn't stop laughing.

"Look how tall I am, Mama."

"Wow!" Maria grinned. She stepped over to where Steve stood. "That's pretty tall! But you'll never be tall enough to escape getting tickled!" She reached up to tickle the little boy, and he squealed, wrapping his arms tightly around his father's head.

"Ah! I can't see. We're gonna crash!" Steve cried. He fell to his knees dramatically, still holding on tightly to Caleb's legs. Maria laughed.

"And now I've got you!" She said, pulling Caleb from Steve's shoulders and wrapping him tightly in a hug. Caleb screamed, but wrapped his arms around his mother's neck after a moment and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"I love you, Mama."

"I love you too, baby." Maria smiled. Steve stood to the side for a moment, but then Caleb turned and gestured for his father to come closer. As soon as Steve was close enough the little boy grabbed his shirt and pulled him in a group hug. Maria found herself once again wrapped in Steve's arms. Once again, it felt like it was where she belonged.

"Don't worry, Daddy, I love you too."

"And I love you, buddy." Steve said, kissing the top of Caleb's head.

"Alright, you two." Maria said after a moment longer. "We've got to get to work packing your things, Cap."

"Where are we going?" Caleb asked. And Maria's heart suddenly broke at the terror on the boy's face. He had been told all his life that any place outside the farm was very dangerous. That he couldn't go beyond the edges of the field and the forest. He had lived here, on Clint's farm, all his life. And for the first time in her life she wasn't exactly sure what to say to him.

"Caleb." Steve said, "All your aunts and uncles are here because we've discovered that it's not safe here anymore. But you know Ami?"

"Yeah."

"Her daddy has this huge bunker, a really safe place. We're going to go there and we'll be safe forever. We'll be able to protect each other there and live happily."

"Oh. But that means we have to leave the farm." Caleb whispered.

"Well, that's why Uncle Clint's been working on those cages for the chickens and ducks. We're going to take some of the farm with us." Steve said.

"Are we taking Lucky?" Caleb asked.

"Of course, baby." Maria nodded.

"Oh, good!" Caleb sighed with relief. Maria looked up at Steve, trying to contain a laugh. The Captain was grinning too.

"So we have to pack all our clothes because we need to leave as soon as possible." Maria said as she set Caleb down.

"Mmkay!" Caleb said. "I'll go get my clothes right now!"

"Awesome! How about I come and help you?" Steve followed Caleb out of the room and Maria was left with her own thoughts. _Damn. Poor baby._

"M?" Natasha was in the doorway. Her arms were crossed and she looked nervous, afraid almost, but that was nearly impossible.

"Hey." Maria said, she waved Nat in, and the redhead took a seat on the ex-deputy director's bed. "What's going on?"

"Nothing." Natasha shrugged. "Clint and I are all packed, so..."

"You want to help?" Maria asked.

"Sure." Natasha nodded.

"Why don't you start pulling out the dresser drawers?" Maria watched as Nat began her duty. Then she sighed, shaking her head, "Nat, come on, what's going on?" Nat turned with a little laugh,

"You know me too well. It's just… I… mmm..." She groaned putting her head in her hands. "Look, you have to promise not to tell Clint, okay?"

"Okay..." Maria frowned.

"I… I missed my last period. I don't know…" she groaned. "What if…?" Maria stared.

"Nat! You have to tell him!"

"No!…. You know how it is. I have to be sure. I have to… Oh god, I'm… this is the first time I've ever felt so terrified of the unknown."

"Natasha." Maria said with a small smile. "It's going to be okay. We'll reach the bunker in record time, and if… if you really are pregnant..."

"I'll have the baby there, I know, but I hate… I hate not knowing. I hate not feeling stable. A long time ago, when Clint and I first… got together, we promised each other that if we ever had kids we would wait. It would be when we could support them, when we knew they'd be safe and happy."

"But you do know, Nat!" Maria said. "We're going to Tony's Bunker, and we'll be safe there. And our children, they'll be safe and happy!" Nat watched as Maria turned and pulled some of her shirts out of the drawer. She was quiet for a long moment.

"You're right. Maybe this is a better time than any." But she shook her head. "Kids. Having kids. It's so surreal."

"The whole past five years has been surreal." Maria responded.

"Right again. Maria, you're a good friend."

"So are you." Maria smiled. "I won't tell Clint anything."

"Thank you." Nat said. "Do you need help?"

"I'd be happy for the company." Maria said.

* * *

It was early the next morning that they were ready to go. Everyone was all bundled up and ready for a long road ahead. Maria, Nat, and Clint even pulled out their old SHIELD uniforms. They knew that they had been designed to protect from the cold, and if they were going to be traveling for quite some time they would need that- especially since it was winter.

They had decided that in order to keep their wagon from overcrowding they were each permitted to bring one pillow, a sleeping bag, and one extra blanket besides their clothes. Where they would sleep no one was quite sure yet. They weren't exactly outdoor experts, but they new that it would only seem like a couple of hours before they'd have to figure that part out. Once everyone had loaded up Clint's old trailer and Clint had finished getting the old horses, two young cows, and two sheep ready to go, they set off into the early morning fog. Most everyone walked around the trailer, Clint taking lead up front, and the horses following closely behind. Steve and Tony both had their children bundled up and held tightly in their arms.

Maria found herself unexpectedly walking with Wanda. The young woman was wearing a ridiculously thick red coat, black earmuffs, and black gloves. Maria had to admit, the colors were good on her. "How have things been?" She said in her thick Sokovian accent.

"Fine." Maria smiled. "Caleb and Steve are doing fantastic and getting along really well, and-"

"I meant between you and Steve." Wanda said. Maria sighed, and looked back up towards the Captain.

"We're alright." She said quietly. "I think… it'll take some time, but we're doing fine."

"Good to hear." Wanda said.

"And what about you and Vision?" Maria said with a teasing smile. The young woman's face turned a bright red.

"Ah… What about us?"

"Please," Maria laughed. "I know you two have some sort of thing."

"Well." Wanda frowned. "If we do, I don't think Vision knows it." She looked slightly resentful.

"He was only born five years ago, he probably doesn't quite understand the emotions he's feeling." Maria said. "Or perhaps he's not sure how to… express them?" Wanda sighed.

"Maybe you're right." Maria shrugged.

"You think a lot about these sorts of things when you're no longer the deputy director of SHIELD."

"I see." Wanda grinned. "I think a lot too now that I don't do anymore 'Avenging'. It's too bad, really. I hope someday we can get back to it, you know? Help fix this land."

"Yeah. I hope so too."

"What are you two talking about?" Jane came up behind them.

"Vision." Maria grinned.

"No!" Wanda gasped. But Jane happily joined into the gossip.

* * *

STEVE

The walking was becoming ridiculously boring. They'd been trudging through snow for hours, and most people were pretty tired already. Caleb was leaning over his father's shoulder watching the snowy trees pass by, and holding his chubby cheeks in his mittens to keep them warm. Pepper and Ami were sitting up in the trailer, Ami had fallen asleep and had become a dead weight, and so Clint had offered to let Pepper ride with the luggage for a while. It was late afternoon when Steve heard a sudden scream and spun around to find Bucky charging up the hill through the snow behind him with Darcy bouncing on his back, laughing out loud.

"Woohoo!" Darcy shouted. "Jane! I bet you're too chicken to do this!" Jane glared.

"Thor!" And the race was on.

"Catch them!" Screamed Caleb from Steve's shoulders, and Steve found himself obeying his son, leaping through the snow after the his best friend and the Asgardian. Caleb screamed and laughed from his perch on Steve's shoulders while Steve ran faster, and faster, gaining on Thor and Bucky very quickly. And then they burst free from the forest at the top of the hill. They stood with the last rays of sunlight shining on their faces. They embraced the warmth, smiling beneath the deep blue sky. To their left the sun was sinking below the very distant outline of mountains, and before them lay the north, dangerous and wild. Beyond that- their destination.

"It's beautiful!" Jane gasped, staring out beyond the hill they stood on.

"Can we see where we're going, Daddy?" Caleb asked.

"Not yet." Steve replied. "It's going to be a long journey."

And thus ended their first day of traveling.

* * *

 **REVIEWS:**

 **daughter-of-the-muses:** I love this so much, and I love seeing Steve as a daddy! Great job, and can't wait to see what you write next!

 _Aww! Thanks! I am so glad you like it. I hope you liked this chapter too._

 **candycrum:** Love it. I can't wait to read about their travels

 _Yes! I'm looking forward to seeing where it goes, myself. Though I do have a rough idea. :)  
_

 **Selena8712:** I'm still reading! And I'll be waiting for your next update :-)

 _Yay! Let me know what you think of this one. :D_

 **Evangella Akriti:**  
Loved this chapter...  
Caleb's so full of energy  
I guess maria will come around soon.. .  
I really felt bad for maria when caled refused to cuddle with her.. ...  
Pls try n update soon n m waiting

 _Awesome! Yeah... but he's four so it's forgive and forget for this one. This chapter's a bit happier in terms of cuddles! :)_

 **Thesamemistakes:** Is so good the chapter and I love it  
And I don't know what more say  
I hope you update (?, (upload?) a new chapter soon

 _Thank you! I hope you like this chapter too._

 **Guest:** Don't take so long to update again, pleeeeeease. I love this and I'm waiting to see their family happy again!

 _I'm so sorry! D: But I hope this chapter fulfilled at least part of that wish! :)_

 **bellapaige88:** Aaawww, Tony has a little girl.

 _I had to. It's too adorable to not! 3_

 **MGA-Middy:** Love this

 _Yes! Thank you!_

 **Ashilz:** the gang is all back together and ready to head out to bunker 37. Wonder what trouble they will get into on their way there.

 _Lots of trouble, I think. But I guess we'll all find out together. ;)_

 **Thank you all so, so much for reviewing. I am being totally honest when I say your reviews really keep me working on this. (I love the story too, but sometimes it's so easy for me to procrastinate as you've noticed recently). By re-reading your reviews before posting this chapter it really inspires me!  
**

 **See you for the next chapter- but first, another for Where my Fathers Died**

 **-mariahills-capsicle**


	9. Chapter 9: Town

**GUESS WHAT?! Here is chapter nine! I'm staying on track of these now! ... sort of! :)**

 **I bet you weren't expecting it so soon. :P**

 **Enjoy!**

 **-mariahills-capsicle**

* * *

Two tarps were pulled from the trailer. One was strung between the trees and the other was laid across the ground. Next, blankets were spread out, and on top of those came the sleeping bags. Tony and Clint started a fire, Tony with a little repulsor-like lighter, and Clint with his hatchet.

"I hope everyone likes..." Clint looked at the cans of food he had pulled out for dinner. "Clam chowder." No one objected, but Maria thought that perhaps it was because they were all to hungry. They sat around the fire while their meal warmed up, and discussed who was taking first watch and what order would it go from there. Maria was grateful when Vision volunteered to watch first.

"I don't need much sleep to begin with." She had been about ready to do it, but she wanted to be with Caleb for as long as possible. After being with his dad all evening, Caleb had, at last, decided to sit with his mother. As they finished their dinner, and Jane, Thor, and Sam were washing up dishes, Caleb was beginning to fall asleep in Maria's arms.

"It's been a long day." Steve said as he sat back down next to Maria. Maria nodded with a smile,

"And it's only going to get harder."

"He'll be alright." Steve said. "Bucky and I were just looking at Tony's map. Just over the ridge is a town. We'll be able to loot some more supplies there, and maybe find a few little Christmas surprises..." He trailed off with a grin.

"Christmas… How many days until than?" Maria asked.

"Ten."

"Ten days until Christmas… my god."

"It's the Christmas season, can you believe it? We should be singing Christmas Carols!" Steve said. Clint heard this tidbit and suddenly his voice burst forth with all it's strength,

"JINGLE BELLS! JINGLE BELLS! JINGLE ALL THE WAY!" Steve laughed out loud, and joined in, and soon most everyone was singing. They ran through a few carols before the majority of them decided to head to bed. They would be getting up before sunrise the next morning to begin their trip into town and beyond. _Bunker 37, here we come._ Maria thought.

She pulled her sleeping child up into her arms and walked him to their sleeping bags. Steve followed closely behind. With his help they changed Caleb from his clothes into his thick pajamas and a wool sweater. They wrapped him in his favorite little thick wool blanket and tucked him into his sleeping bag. It was going to be cold tonight. After the exhausting task of moving the boy here and there, Maria lay back on her sleeping bag staring up at the dark green tarp that would be protecting them from the snow.

"You alright?" Steve asked.

"As alright as I can be in this situation." She shrugged. She looked over at Caleb who was sleeping peacefully still. She leaned over and gently kissed his forehead.

"We should both probably get some rest as well." Steve said.

* * *

Maria was woken by a terrifying sound. I sounded like the mix of a pack of howling wolves, and laughing hyenas. She felt Steve's arm reach over and his hand gently squeezed her shoulder. Between them Caleb was still fast asleep.

"What the fuck is that?" Stark said from somewhere near by. In the darkness Maria couldn't see much of anything, but Tony's voice was wide awake. It was probably his watch.

"Coyotes." Sam's voice mumbled. The tarp crinkled slightly under Maria's sleeping bag. She tried to roll over. The coyotes continued their midnight song, and Maria stared at Steve. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness she could see the outline of his face, his beard, and she could see his beautiful blue eyes.

"Fuck them." Wanda snapped.

"Miss Maximoff, please, try and sleep." Vision replied.

"Don't 'Miss Maximoff' me, Viz."

"Remind me to get earplugs at the next stop." Nat said from somewhere. There was a punching sound and a loud,

"OW!" From Clint. "What the fuck was that for?!"

"You're not suffering like the rest of us." Nat replied.

"Huh? Hold on. Let me turn my hearing aids back on."

"Exactly."

"Ear plugs might be a good idea." Steve whispered, "But not because of the coyotes." Maria laughed softly before she pulled her sleeping bag over her ears and gently fell back asleep.

* * *

They all were woken by Vision just before dawn. They took a few moments to pack up and eat some stale crackers and jerky before moving down the hill towards the little down that spread out before them. Maria was exhausted, and carrying Caleb was not helpful. The four-year-old was heavy, but she had told Steve she wanted to carry him to day. Caleb was all-too-happy to fall asleep again in his mother's arms. And once he did he became dead weight.

"Maria." Pepper patted the edge of the trailer. "You can come sit up here if you want. I know how heavy they get when they aren't holding their own weight." Maria smiled gratefully. Pepper was walking now, and Tony was carrying their little daughter. With a sigh of relief, and with Vision's help Maria found here way up on top of the trailer, her legs dangling below her, Caleb resting peacefully in her arms. When at last they reached the town, Caleb had finally woken and was happily feeding the five chickens in their little cage with his Uncle Clint. Maria was finally walking again, much to her relief. It was easier to stay awake when she was walking.

She found herself walking next to Nat. "I cannot wait to get to this bunker." Natasha groaned.

"Coffee." Was all Maria could say in reply.

"Showers." Nat retorted. "Showers."

"Good point." Maria nodded.

"Isn't it going to be weird to have electricity again after all this time?" Jane joined them, linking arms with Maria.

"It'll be a relief… but for Caleb." She looked over at her son who was now marching hand in hand through the snow with his father. "It'll be different. It'll be strange."

"I'd never thought of that." Nat frowned. "Caleb's grown up without ever having seen a lightbulb work. He's lived on candles and… fireplaces."

"Poor baby." Jane murmured.

"Steve and I talked about this the other day. Sometimes we think that if things were different, if none of this had happened than he would have been happier." Maria shrugged. "But Steve reminded me that Caleb has so much. He has his family, his friends. He doesn't need video games or cell phones to make him happy. He's happy just the way he is, in this very situation."

"I guess we should learn from him." Jane said. Just ahead, houses were coming into view. Maria knew what houses entailed. Usually a lot of dead, rotting bodies, and feral animals. Sometime, gangs. They stopped the trailer here. Clint decided he'd stay with the horses and animals. Vision offered to stay with him. _Two is better than one, after all. At least in these situations._ Once Sam, Bucky, and Steve determined that the area was safe everyone set off to find supplies. The houses would be first and then they'd move further on into town where the shops and stores were.

"I'm going to stay here with the children and Pepper, Clint, and Vision." Steve said to Maria as she followed the others towards the town. "But…"

"Yeah?"

"I'd really like to find a Christmas present for Caleb. If you find everything you need and could come back… I could go look?"

"Sure." Maria nodded. She and the others cautiously made their way onto the concrete. It was good to step into a clearing at last. They all decided to split into pairs so that they could cover more ground, but also so that they could stay safe. Nat and Maria stuck together, deciding to explore an old blue house on the corner.

"There are footprints in the snow." Nat murmured. "Someone's been here recently." They approached the door, Maria and Nat both pulling out their pistols. Maria tried the handle. Locked.

"Lets check the back." She said. "There was a sliding glass door, I think." They carefully made their way around the side of the blue house, and to the back. This door was locked as well. Nat carefully plucked a large stone from the ground and threw it will all her strength at the glass. It shattered inward, shards flying everywhere. The smell of death cascaded out and around them. But this was the least of their worries.

"Ya'll move a muscle," A gruff voice said, "An' me an' my son here will blow your brains out."

* * *

 **REVIEWS FOR CHAPTER EIGHT:**

 **Selena8712:** I loved it! Too cute.

 _3 :) Thanks!_

 **so-lovely-and-i:** Yahoo, possible Clintasha baby! And Caleb is just adorable.

 _Yes, and of course a town means pharmacy, and a pharmacy means pregnancy tests... Five-year-old pregnancy tests. Hopefully they still work. :)_

 _:))) nyehhhhhhh a genuine compliment! Yes! Caleb is adorable! 3_

 **candycrum:** Love it. Update soon please

 _Wish come true? :P_

 _I'm so glad you like it!_

 **Thesamemistakes:** I been waiting for this chapter so much time!  
Waiting for the next chapter

 _Here ya go! I hope you like this one too. Hopefully you won't have to wait that longer any more!_

 **Evangella Akriti:**  
Ohhh lovely chapter  
So many cute moment  
N thank u so much for the clintasha track  
This story is going gr8...  
Pls try n update soon...

 _Awww! Yes, I'm so glad you liked it! And Clintasha always!_

 **Guest:** Oh please please please continue! I love this new kind of adventure and challenge you've set them on(not that I LIKE to see the world in apocalyptic ruin...:) ).

 _I couldn't possibly quit. Dystopian stories are my favorite! Putting the Avengers in this situation was something I've wanted to do for a while. I'm so glad you like it!_

 **Thank you all so much for the reviews! I'm looking forward to hearing from you all about this chapter, and more to come!**

 **-mariahills-capsicle**


	10. Chapter 10: Ring?

**Behold. I have returned!**

* * *

"Both of you, slowly turn around." A younger voice hissed. Maria and Nat complied, their hands still raised in the air.

"Anyone with you?" The older man said.

"Just us." Maria replied coldly. The two figures in front of them were both holding shotguns. The young man was wearing flannel, and jeans with big snow boots. The old man had a long beard, and a baseball cap.

"Here's how this is gonna go." The old man snapped. "If your telling the truth, and you should hope to god that you are, we're taking you inside, and you're gonna be awfully quiet."

"I am not going into your fucking house." Natasha snapped.

"What she said."

"You'd rather die?" The young man chuckled. Natasha took in a deep breath, and Maria knew that was the signal. Both women simultaneous ducked and rolled for the men. Shots fired. _Good. That'll bring the others running._ Maria swiped her leg under the young man's legs and he came crashing to the ground. Nat had pulled the old man down with a yank of his belt. Maria shoved her knee into the back of the younger man, making sure he was unable to get up.

"What do we do with them?" She asked. She knew that had these men gotten what they wanted they would have abused them, starved them. And if they did not kill them now they would continue to attempt doing this to others. And yet, killing was against Maria's nature. She had done before, but she did not want to kill these men. She was relieved when Natasha replied,

"Tie them up and let mother nature decide what to do with them. If they escape than she's not as just as I thought." There was a shout of "CLEAR." And Clint and the others came racing around the house.

"You two alright?"

"Yeah. Do me a favor and hand me that rifle." Maria gestured to where the young man's rifle lay in the snow. Sam lifted the gun up and handed it over to her. She brought the but of it down hard on the young man's head.

"Anyone have any rope?" Natasha asked.

After everyone had determined the town was clear, everyone else joined them in the middle of main street where most of the shops were. Maria found herself, Nat, Jane, and Wanda exploring the little corner grocery store. Rotten food made the air putrid, but amongst the warm eggs and moldy bread were plenty of cans of food. They gathered as many as they could carry of vegetables, soups, tuna, pickles, and other canned items. There weren't many left, there had obviously been other looters here. Jane and Wanda found the medical isle of the little store and grabbed bandages and other basic medical supplies (you could never have enough of those. Maria found a little treat for Caleb: a can of hot chocolate mix. Add water, and it was good to go. Of course, you could never be too careful with saving water, but every once and a while to keep up your energy, hot chocolate wouldn't hurt. After a moment of thinking Maria decided that the delicious beverage would be Caleb's Christmas present. So she slipped it into her bag so he wouldn't find it. Just as she, Natasha, Jane, and Wanda dumped all the supplies in the trailer, Steve and Caleb came up behind them. Caleb was riding on Steve's shoulder's again, a big smile on his face.

"What is this place, Mama?" He asked, looking around in awe, and Maria's heart nearly broke in two. Caleb had never seen so many buildings together in one place in all his life.

"This is a town." Maria replied, "Like in the story books we've read, a place where lots of people live."

"Oh..." Caleb whispered. "There are no people here now."

"No, baby, people moved away." _And died. And Killed one another._

"That's sad. I love meeting new people." Caleb said. Steve's eyes widened, Maria reached up and took her son's hand.

"Caleb, sweetheart, listen to me please." Maria whispered. Caleb's eyes filled with worry as he looked down at his mother. _Oh, god, he's only four!_ "Caleb, there are too many people in this world who will want to hurt you, you must always, always stay with me or daddy, okay?"

"Alright."

"You promise, buddy?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, I promise."

"Okay, you and Mama can look around for a little while longer. I'm going to go see if anyone needs help with anything." Steve passed Caleb over his head and down to Maria's arms. As Steve walked away slowly Maria grinned over at Caleb.

"Don't worry, Cap." She whispered. "While Daddy is doing that we can find him a Christmas present!"

* * *

STEVE

Steve moved away from his son and Maria, and found himself wandering down main street. He knew he didn't have much time. Everyone wanted to be out of the place before dark. Towns were frequent rest stops for gangs and other terrible groups of humans. Steve shivered at the thought of encountering any of them. He found his way to a little toy shop on the corner. He didn't know much about what sorts of things Caleb liked. Well, he knew that he liked super hero stories, since he loved hearing them from his uncles. But… maybe something besides superheroes made the little boy smile. Steve noticed how the shop hadn't really been touched. Toys didn't hold much use in the apocalypse. Steve kicked the glass in the door once and it shattered inward. He climbed in carefully. The place was as cold as the outside, and all the toys were shockingly well preserved for having been there for five years without care.

Steve walked through the shop, examining the little gifts. He wanted something light, but something that wouldn't get dirty too easily. So, stuffed animals were automatically crossed off the list, as were any sort of heavy metal or plastic things. On the back wall he noticed something interesting- a whole set of wooden toys. They looked like toys he might have had when he was a kid, blocks, trains, planes, and cars. Smiling he reached out and picked up a wooden pick up truck, with little wooden wheels. He liked the simplicity, plus they were all light, and they wouldn't be a hassle to clean.

Steve hesitated, not sure which toy to choose, but he decided, at last, on the plane. He picked it up, slipping it in the backpack that was slung over his shoulder. He and Caleb had chosen a gift for Maria together, but… he thought that maybe it might be wise to get her something himself. No, he _wanted_ to get her something from himself. So, once again, he was wandering the town, when suddenly he found himself standing in front of a jewelry store.

 _Jewelry._ There was absolutely no need for jewelry in a world like this. And yet there would be no other chance for him to… No. _I abandoned her. I left her alone with our son for five whole years. We've just been reunited. I can't think about proposals._ But he did. He had always known, since he and Maria had become involved, that someday he wanted to marry her. So, he found himself entering the ransacked jewelry store. Jewelry could probably have been very valuable for trading in the earlier year or two of the apocalypse, but now it held no value. Necklaces, earrings, and rings were all strewn across the floor. Steve was careful where he stepped, looking for any rings that he thought might suit Maria. _This definitely is_ _ **not**_ _for Christmas… but maybe some day…_

There weren't very many to choose from now, but they were all beautiful, and god, which would he choose? It took him a few minutes to find one that he thought suited her. But at last, in the corner of one of the smashed display cases, he found one that he thought she might like.  
It was a pretty simple ring, a little gold band with a small diamond. It wasn't too small, but it wasn't too big to the point where it would get in the way of things. Steve stared at it for a little while, and then slipped it in his bag. _I'll save that for later._ He thought.

"Hey, what are you doing in here?" _Tony._

 _"_ Looking for a gift for Maria." Steve replied.

"Wow, lots of stuff here. You remember when this shit was valuable? I miss those days." Tony grinned.

"Well… when life gives you lemons..."

"That is very typical." Tony rolls his eyes. "So, what are we looking for?" He grins mischievously, "A ring?"

"No!" Steve scoffed. "Maybe a necklace, or bracelet." He pauses, seeing a display of birth stone necklaces.

"I think in today's world she might appreciate a sweater more." Tony frowned.

"Caleb and I already picked out a sweater for her. I want to get her something myself."

"Okay. If you say so." Steve looked over the birthstone displays and found one he liked: it had a heart-shaped pendant. In each heart was embedded a birthstone, and the name of the month that each stone went with was engraved on the back.

"When's Caleb's birthday?" Steve asked. Tony frowned.

"I have no idea. Hold on." Tony leans out the doorway to the shop, "Barton?!" The archer appears out of nowhere.

"Yup?"

"Steve wants to know when Caleb was born?"

"Jeez, you can't even guess? That would be… February Twenty-Seventh."

"Oh. His birthday's coming up." Tony grinned. Steve fished out a heart with February engraved on the back. The stone was purple- amethyst. Maria's Christmas present, to remind her that Caleb would always be close to her.

"Ooh. Nice pick. I should find one with my birthstone to give to Nat."

"Smooth." Tony snorted.

"I think Vision's gathering everyone to move out. If we're here when a gang arrives..."

"Right." Steve slipped the necklace into his backpack along with the other gifts. "Lets get out of here."

* * *

 **REVIEWS FOR CHAPTER NINE:**

 **The Gothic Geek:** This was awesome! I loved the bit where Nat punched Clint (:D). And Maria, Caleb and Steve is so cute

 _Awww! Thanks so much! I'm so glad you like it! 3_

 **Thesamemistakes:**  
I love caleb️️️!  
I don't have good imagination (? For a good review, but it's so good, really. Waiting for the next chapter :)

 _Yes! So do I! That's okay, but thank soo much! I'm so glad you're reading it and enjoying it!_

 **Selena8712:**  
Once again, amazing!

 _Thanks! You're awesome!_

 **Qweb:** Oops, somebody still lives there! He's messing with the wrong group.

 _Definitely. But this is, unfortunately, just the beginning._

 **candycrum:**  
Omg wonder who that is

 _Just some terrible people. It's all good now. :)  
_

 **Thanks sooo much for the reviews! It's so great to hear from you all! See you on the next chapter.  
**

 **-mariahills-capsicle**


	11. Chapter 11: Announcement

**I am so sorry I kept meaning to update and then my life was taken over by Undertale. However, this chapter has definitely gotten me re-interested in this story, so I hope that the next chapter will come sooner. :)**

 **Bear with me!**

 **-mariahills-capsicle**

* * *

Five days until Christmas. Five days. They had been walking for what seemed like years already, and they weren't even close to their destination. It was nearing evening as they were climbing over yet another hill. Clint was just ahead of where Maria was walking, trudging through the snow and making up parodies off of Christmas songs.

"Ohhhhhh Cananda! Ohhhh Canada! How great it'll be to see theeeeee!"

Caleb had fallen asleep in Maria's arms about an hour ago and now he was a dead weight. She was going to have to take a break soon, especially climbing up that terrible hill.

"Hey." Steve came up behind her, gently setting his hand on her shoulder. "I can take him if you want." She looked up at him, his blue eyes filled with an eagerness to help, and… guilt? He was still kicking himself for not having stayed with her. She wasn't sure how to reassure him. She often wished that she had gone with him to DC. Then, at least, they wouldn't have been apart. It would have been hard, especially for Caleb…. There were lots of 'what ifs'. She didn't want to dwell on them.

"Sure." She helped transfer her son into Steve's arms. The captain would be able to hold up with the sleeping boy for a little while longer than Maria could.

"Maria." He smiled down at her. "Your eyes are so beautiful." Oh yes. She had forgotten that she missed his spontaneous little comments. He was so open in his affection. She loved it. Now, it made her blush. Did it have to be so awkward between them still? Couldn't they just be over it? She wished, more than anything, she wished they could. Because looking up into his blue eyes, she just really wanted to kiss him.

"JINGLE BELLSSS! JINGLE BEELLLS! LUCKY IS A DOG!" Clint was chasing the bounding mutt through the snow with a laugh. Maria grins watching him.

"He and Nat? It seems almost impossible. Such a child at heart."

"He'll make a good father." Pepper came up behind them. "Tony's like that."

"Tony?! Childish?!" Steve grinned. "Could have fooled me."

"Where's Amelie?" Maria asked. Pepper pointed up at where Tony was walking with the little girl on his shoulders. Amelie was bundled up tightly. She looked like a little snowman. Maria grinned.

"So… I'm playing a little game. You want to join, M?" Pepper smiled.

"Umm… Sure. Anything to pass the time." Maria nodded.

"Who do you think… is going to be the next couple in our little troupe to have a baby?"

"A… baby…?" Maria paled, suddenly remembering her best friend. Nat had been so worried about being pregnant… She had said she'd get a test at the last town… how come she hadn't talked to Maria at all?

"Yeah! So, who do you think?" Pepper grinned.

"Oh… Oh… I don't know. Maybe Thor and Jane?"

"True. True. They've been together for the longest, besides me and Tony… I think..."

"Clint and Nat have been together for a while." Steve said.

"That's true too." Pepper nodded. Maria was searching for her friend, finally catching sight of the red head. She looked distracted, her arms crossed as she marched up the hill. Clint threw his arm around her shoulder, singing at the top of his lungs,

"ON THE FIRST DAY OF CHRISTMAS MY TRUE LOVE GAVE TO ME SOME ARROWS IN A PURPLE QUIVER!"

"I hope that stops soon." Jane sighed, as she walked with Thor beside them. "There's only so much you can take."

"I find that these Midgardian songs are quite entertaining." Thor replied.

* * *

STEVE

They stopped at the top of the hill. The sun was going down and they needed light to set up camp. They laid out the tarp and hung up the other, preparing their sleeping bags. Meanwhile, others in their group prepared a camp fire and heated up some food. When at last their tasks were done they all sat around the fire, happily, eating canned soup.

"Oh! Okay. Discussion starter. What's the thing you miss the most?" Bruce said.

"Augh. My lab." Tony sighed.

"Your _lab?!"_ Pepper snorted. "I miss showers… oh and wine."

"Got plenty of that up at the bunker." Tony grinned.

"And thank god, because you'll also have your lab so I'm definitely going to need it."

"I miss… I miss my lab too." Jane smiled. "But most of all I miss electricity in general. All my equipment… coffee..."

"I miss… Well… actually..." Thor frowned. "I miss POP TARTS."

"Don't worry, blondie. We got some of them at the bunker too."

"What?! This is indeed a great day!" Thor cried.

"I miss coffee." Darcy said, without even a moment of hesitation. "And iTunes." She was sitting on Bucky's knee, legs crossed. Steve had to admit, she and his best friend were rather a cute couple.

"I miss real food. Good breakfast." Bucky sighed.

"Well. Tomorrow I think we'll have enough eggs for scrambled eggs for dinner." Clint grinned.

"Umm… Since we're all here." Steve looked over at where Nat was sitting. As she spoke she looked very nervous. She was sitting next to Clint. "I um… I have a little announcement." Maria's hand tightened on Steve's knee. She knew what it was. He looked over to see her grinning. Their son was sitting in her lap, happily eating a can of tuna.

"What's going on, Nat?" Clint asked, shoveling a spoonful of green beans in his mouth.

"Umm..." She turned to face the archer, her hands were shaking. "Clint... I uh… I just took a test and I'm pregnant..." Everyone waited in shock to see Clint's reaction. The archer dropped his can of beans, and stared at Nat in awe.

"WHAT?!" The excitement in his voice was obvious. Natasha grinned, loosening up a little.

"You're going to be a father."

"What!? No way! Oh my god! Nat!" He pulled the assassin into a tight hug. Everyone offered up congratulations. Jane grinned over at Maria.

"Guess it's Clint and Nat."

"Guess so." Maria replied.

"You knew." Steve accused her when Jane turned away.

"Natasha told me she had a suspicion. Guess it was a good one."

* * *

MARIA

The next day they were making their way down a state highway. Clint and Nat were speaking softly, walking arm-in-arm, Lucky following closely behind them. Meanwhile, Steve carried Caleb on his shoulders. They walked happily, everyone chatting amongst themselves. Bruce talking with Tony. Betty, Jane, and Pepper walking together. Maria walked with Steve. It was going to be another long day. She could already tell. They wanted to try and make it to the old SHIELD safe house. They'd be able to restock there, and sleep in an actual sheltered location. In a couple miles they'd turn off the highway and head true north. They were halfway to the point where they'd leave the highway. It was still early morning when they heard the chainsaw, and the screams. Everyone froze. Even Lucky looked up from where he stood and whined nervously.

"What's that?!" Caleb gasped. No one answered. Vision slowly rose up from the ground.

"I'll see what's going on." Everyone watched him rise into the air until he froze, staring out at the expanse of wilderness around them. He suddenly came down very fast, panicked. "A large group of people, headed this way. The look… savage."

"We need to take cover! Now!" Steve cried. They all turned to the only place that could hide them all- the forest.

* * *

 **REVIEWS FOR CHAPTER TEN:**

 **Qweb:** I knew those men didn't have a chance against Nat and Maria.  
Guess you can't call it looting when society's so broken. Now it's foraging. I hope we get to see Christmas.

 _Heh For sure!_

 _I guess that's true. Good insight. Christmas is... going to be interesting. Had some good ideas while finishing up this chapter._

 **candycrum:** Omg love it as always

 _Yay! Please forgive me for this one being so late (and short). It should be better next time. :D_

 **Thesamemistakes:** I wonder what have caleb and María have for steve!  
I love caleb  
Waiting for the next chapter :)

 _Auggghhhh! So sorry! :( I hope you liked this one too. The next one is going to much longer, I think._

 **holsvick:** Loving this story. So much.

 _Yay! I'm so glad!_

 **Gummybear1178:** please update I love this story, Caleb, it's amazing, what's bad is this is the apocalypse, I wonder if any other super hero survived? what would be cool, bad, and an interesting way to find out, is if Natasha got hit or injured in the stomach for her to have to say somthing abou the possibility of the baby or confirmation

 _Well, they still have the store bought pregnancy tests she can just loot from a store- hence her being able to find out easily._

 **Once again, sorry it's so late. The next chapter is going to be way longer.**

 **-mariahills-capsicle**


	12. Chapter 12: Scattered

***laughing nervously* holy shit, I am so late.**

 **No, but seriously. I still love this idea and all that. The problem is my life has been consumed by Undertale. And I am soooo sorry.**

 **Anyways. This is going to be slow but I swear to you all I want to see this through to the end. Augh!**

 **Here's chapter twelve-**

 **-MH_C**

* * *

"Where are we going?" Caleb's voice was full of fear. Steve held him tightly as they raced through the woods, Maria's hand entwined with his.

"We have to hide." Steve said. "There are bad people." He knew that wasn't true. They couldn't hide from these people. They had seen them. They knew that they were there. They wouldn't stop looking until they had found all of them. The thought of them finding his son sent shivers up Steve's spine. They had to keep running.

The shouts and laughter that came from the hill above them terrified him. He couldn't let them get to his son, to Maria. He owed them that much. After being gone for so long, this was what he had left to offer, protect them with every last breath.

They stumbled down the hill covered in snow. Steve had lost sight of all his companions, except those he held close. That was when they heard the shouting and the sound of guns and chain saws. And still, they didn't stop running. That was when they reached the steep ravine leading down to a chilly river, and Steve stumbled, pulling Maria and Caleb down with him, crashing to the depths below. He hit his head- and he fell away into darkness.

* * *

MARIA

Oh god… it was cold. Her teeth were chattering, her whole body shivering. _Caleb!_

"Caleb!" Her voice was hoarse- she couldn't feel her son. Where was he?! Where-?! "C-caleb!"

"M-m-m-mam-mama?" She was half-way buried in the snow, as she sat up, she saw him, laying near her. His lips were blue, his face pale- his clothes wet.

"Oh, Caleb, thank god!" She pulled her son close to her, and breathed on him, trying to warm him. "Shh… We'll… we'll get you… dry." That's when she remembered Steve. "Where's your daddy?!"

"I d-d-d-don't…." He couldn't finish.

"Steve?! Steve!"

"H-here..." the voice was rough, and Steve came up from behind a pile of snow, his beard was frozen, his face red from cold. "Caleb?"

"He's w-with me." Maria nodded.

"We need to find the others. The wagon, at least." Steve frowned.

"We need to get somewhere warm. Everyone else would be headed for that. You know we can't go back. The scavengers-the gang. They might still be up there. We have to keep going." Maria whispered. "If we don't find shelter, Caleb's going to die." Steve looked down at his son, fear in his eyes. He nodded slowly.

"Come on." He held out his hand, and Maria took it. "We'll keep heading north. We've got to come across something. Soon."

And so, Steve lead them across the river- they had to find a shallower section of it, but it wasn't that much farther downstream. Then they walked, through the snowy forest, for what seemed like hours. Caleb grew colder and colder. Maria was terrified that at any second he might fall asleep and not wake up. _Oh god, we need somewhere- anywhere soon._ It was like a beacon of light when twenty minutes later they came out of the forest into a clearing where there was a little cabin- probably used as a vacation house before the downfall of everything as they knew it.

"Stay here." Steve whispered. "I'll go make sure it's empty." She watched, holding Caleb tightly, as Steve made his way across the empty field towards the little house. He crept around back, and then she couldn't see him anymore. All was silent.

"M-m-m-ma-mama..." Caleb gasped. "W-w-w..."

"It's okay, C-cap… Daddy knows w-what he's doing." She smiled. After a few more moments of silence, Steve came back around the corner and waved for them to come. She dashed across the field quickly, still holding on to Caleb tightly.

"It's empty." Steve frowned. "Dust is pretty thick. Looks like no one's been here for a long time. There's a small stack of firewood on the side porch, but it's covered in spiderwebs hasn't been touched."

"Lets go! Caleb needs to get warm- now!" She gasped, leading the way into the cabin. It was really a small house, which was all the better because that meant it would heat up easier. Steve immediately got to work on the fire, meanwhile Maria searched the closets for blankets. If this was a little get-away cabin it was certain to have blankets and pillows and such. She found some thick wool ones and hurried back into the little living room where the fire was just beginning to roar.

"Alright, Cap. We gotta get all your wet clothes off and wrap you up nice and warm."

"O-o-o-okay." Caleb nodded, his teeth chattering, his lips blue. Maria pulled off his jacket and jeans. Underneath he wore a wool sweater and a long sleeve shirt- both of which Maria yanked off. Then, when he was just in his underwear, she wrapped him up tightly in the blanket and set him right next to the wood stove.

"You alright, soldier?" Steve grinned, gently ruffling his son's hair.

"Y-y-yeah." Caleb nodded. "C-cold..."

"He'll be alright." Maria murmured, half to herself and half to Steve.

"Your turn." Steve frowned. Maria was freezing and Steve noticed. She stripped down to her t-shirt and underwear, and wrapped herself in one of the blankets, sitting next to Caleb by the fire.

"What about you?" Maria frowned.

"I'm going to check the kitchen for canned goods. We need food. When I come back I'll join you both." He was trying not to show that he was cold. _Stupid men._ But Maria agreed that they needed food, hopefully there were some canned vegetables or soups in the kitchen cupboards. After a few moments Steve came back into the living room with a couple cans of vegetables and a can of chicken noodle soup.

"We can mix all these together." He smiled. "Let me go back and get the can opener and some dishes." He returned with a pot, a few spoons and bowls and the can opener. As soon as the soup/vegetables were heating on the stove, he stripped down to his underwear and wrapped himself in the third blanket after making sure all their clothes were hanging to dry.

"How are we going to find the others?" Maria murmured after a few moments of silence.

"We can't delay to look for them. We have to treat this like a mission." Steve frowned. "And hope for the best. We're all heading the same direction. Hopefully we'll find them on our way there."

 _Treat it like a mission._ She could do that. It had been so long since she'd been on a mission, but now- sitting there with Steve- it was like the old days again. She remembered one of those nights where she, Steve, Nat, and Clint had a stealth mission. They had to go out into the middle of no where to find the location of an alleged Hydra Base. It had turned out to be a good tip. After they had stolen all the files on that base's computers they had camped out in a safe house- not too far down the mountain. Clint had lit a fire and they told stories while they ate. So…. This was like that mission. Except instead of getting those files to Fury Maria's goal was to get her son to safety.

* * *

DARCY

She blinked, waking slowly. _Fuck…_ Her head hurt like hell. She was about to roll over when someone grabbed her arm and-

"Holy shit!"

"Shh!"

"I'm in a tree?! Why the hell-?"

"Darcy! Shh!" Sargent Barnes- he was holding on to her tightly. They sat pretty high up in the tree- on a thick branch. "There are scavengers still down below." She looked down to see he was right- a few men and a couple were were still searching the forest.

"They're looking for us?" Darcy frowned. Barnes nodded.

"We can't stay up here forever, they know we're here somewhere… they're going to find us."

"What can we do?" She murmured.

"We have to take them."

"Where's everyone else?" She gasped.

"As for as I can tell..." Barnes whispered. "We've scattered."

"They'd come back though, right? They wouldn't just leave us here."

"These are scavengers, Darcy. And we're not the team we used to be. They know it's too dangerous to come back on the off chance that anyone's alive. We have to..." He frowned, trying to think of the words. "We have to act like this is a mission. No, this _is_ a mission. We have to get to the Bunker."

"I've never been on a real mission before. So… how are we going to get past the assholes?" She pointed down at where the scavengers were searching for them.

"Ever shot a pistol?" Barnes grinned.

"Actually. Yes I have." Darcy smiled.

"Alright, doll, take mine. Lets get out of this mess."

* * *

 **REVIEWS FOR CHAPTER ELEVEN:**

 **Thesamemistakes:** I want to know what's going to happen now, waiting for the next chapter!

 _Ahhhh! I am so sorry. Here's chapter twelve... I hope you like it. :)_

 **Gummybear1178:** can't wait til the next chapter this us awesome, also I kinda forgot, does cap have his shoeld

 _Yes, Steve has his shield. I think I keep forgetting too, but it's there. hehe._

 **candycrum:** I forgive you. Also it was a great chapter so your excused for it being late.

 _Probably not so much this time around. UNDERTALE HAS CONSUMED ME! ahhhh! heheh_

 **I-am-a-Ice-cream-lover:** Wonderful, wonderful story! It's rare that I like an AU story but this one is just to awesome not to. I especially love that Caleb's nickname is 'Cap' (the cuteness of that is too much). Will they be going through New York to get to Canada? If so, I seriously hope Spider-Man shows up but this story is so amazing whatever you do I think I'll love it :) I wonder what type of names Tony'll suggest for the baby. . . Bruce is with them, right? He's one of my favorite characters and it would be awesome for him to get a bit more screen-time?  
Seriously great story though!

 _Mmm! Awesome! I hope you're ready to deal with my obviously badly-scheduled life. *sigh*_

 _Well, everyone's split up now, and I think I'm just going to focus mainly on those two groups in this chapter- Steve, Maria, and Caleb; and Bucky and Darcy. Guess we'll see._

 _Thanks!_

 **Selena8712:** OMG NO CHARACTER DEATH IM BEGGING YOU!

 _Cross my heart and hope to die! (I would never :O )_

 **hosvick:** I was so happy for the update and you left me dangling with a cliffhanger! GrrrArrgghh! No, seriously, loved the chapter and how Steve and Maria keep drawing closer. Dying to know who is coming down the road though!

 _Ohmygod. I am so sorry. I really want to stay on top of things but I guess we'll find out what happens this next month. And next year I start school... ahhhh... it's gonna be a mess. Maybe I'll work really hard on it through the summer. :)_

 **Thank you all for being patient. I hope you liked this chapter and... let's see... I posted the last one 39-38 days ago. I'm gonna try and post the next one no more than twenty-some days after this. Giving myself a deadline seems to work pretty well. So! There's that. I Better get to work. :)**

 **-MH_C**


End file.
